Spiritual Sancuary
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: Dumbledore's done it again! In his new crazy sceme, he sends all the 6th years to an Oasis in the middle of the Egyptian desrt. A week into this retreat, Hermione walks in on Ron and Lavender. Will the shock lead her right into someone else's arms?
1. Playing Guitar

_**A/N: For the record, this WAS NOT what I expected to happen while I was typing this. Today, I have a TWO HOUR Study Hall, in which I hope to get up not only this, but a new chapter of NNN, Who's That Lady, AND Maybe even another random Potion induced Daydream. I don't know if this one is a daydream yet, though. I don't think so. Maybe it's just an AU? But… ANOTHER SONG FIC! :D! If Draco seems out of Character, just remember that they've been on this retreat for about a week before this happened.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World, they belong to JKR, even though Draco tells me he belongs to NO ONE, and Voldemort thinks he owns everyone else. The songs belong to their appointed writers and/or singers including (in this order): Eminem and Rihanna, Incubus, Three Doors Down, Darren Criss, Darren Criss again, Three Days Grace, Three Days Grace again, and Jesse McCartney.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**That's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

"Hermione…" His voice filled her eyes with tears. He angled himself quickly before sitting up and off of Lavender Brown.

"I… I was just wondering if you had a pen that I could borrow." She murmured. Hermione looked down at the dresser next to the door of the hotel room and grabbed a pen that was lying on top. "Thanks." She said, tone completely devoid of emotion. She turned away, and closed the door behind her. She stood in the hallway, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Ron and Lavender… she was devastated… but the worst thing was she'd seen it coming.

She composed herself and walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway, pressing the button. When Dumbledore had said that they'd be going on a spiritual retreat, Hermione had expected the worst, but having everyone in their year at the spirit oasis, in Egypt, wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. Until today, that is. Now she was shattered. Now she could barely breathe.

The Oasis was in the middle of the Egyptian Desert, an actual oasis, spruced up by management and magic, with a hot spring, a regular spring, a sauna, and a spa. It was the perfect getaway, but she couldn't get away from Ron and Lavender. Not now, at least if they'd been back at Hogwarts she could at least pretend he wasn't there. Not now.

When the Elevator door opened, Hermione rushed in, not really noticing who was in there until the doors slid shut.

"Howdy there, Granger." Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, was the sole other passenger of the elevator. He was wearing an open red plaid flannel over a white wife beater, slightly baggy jeans and skater type shoes. An acoustic guitar was slung over his back.

"Malfoy." She answered her voice monotone. "You play guitar?"

"Not professionally." He said with an easy smile as the elevator dinged at each floor. Gryffindors were on the sixth floor, Slytherins were on the seventh. "But I was asked to play at the bonfire. I have to practice, so I was looking for somewhere quiet and private."

"Why don't you practice in your room?" She asked. If the Spiritual Oasis had affected anyone, it was Draco Malfoy. He'd been almost nice to everyone there, even when Harry and… Ron… had made fun of him; he just smiled and laughed with them. He seemed…. Lighter somehow.

"Blaise and Pansy are in there, and I like to practice in silence and solitude…"

"Oh." Her eyes drifted to the ground as her mind returned to Ron's hotel room. Her mood; which she realized had lifted slightly at Malfoy's presence, sunk low once again.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked quietly, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied, flashing him a quick and sincere looking smile. When she looked at the ground again, she let the smile slid off her face.

"How would you like to help me find a place to practice?" Malfoy's voice was surprisingly gentle, and inviting. "I'll play you a song, if you find me a place."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She searched her mind for a reason not to, but only found that she didn't want to be alone. She could easily find a new person to hang out with, another sixth year, but with Harry off playing Quidditch and Ron… previously engaged… she really had no one else.

"I'll help you, Malfoy" She said. "But I get to pick the song."

"Alright Granger!" Malfoy laughed as the elevator dinged at the lobby. "But if we'll be working together, you call me Draco. It's my name, and I'm proud of it."

"Alright… Draco." Hermione said, testing the name on her tongue.

"Alright… Hermione." Draco smiled and led her into the lobby. It was empty, save for the flirty girl behind the desk, her head in a book. Draco held the door for her when they went outside.

For most of the day, they wandered around the resort, near the sauna, around the hot spring, and up the mini cliff and manmade waterfall. They sat on top of the waterfall, which was only about ten feet off the ground, and was empty, but not silent. The rushing water was pretty loud, and they abandoned that place. They wandered to the golf course, which was quiet, but not empty. Then they went around to the regular spring, which was full of other Hogwarts sixth years; that called to them and waved. Draco and Hermione waved but didn't come over. By sunset, they had wandered all over the resort, and had found nothing. Hermione hadn't seen it as a total loss though, because they had talked the entire time. She'd found that when she focused on Draco, on their task, she didn't think of Ron and Lavender.

"I think we've been sentenced to a wild goose chase." She told Draco, as they walked back into the hotel. "I don't think we can find any place empty and quiet."

"We haven't checked the hotel yet, not all the rooms. Maybe there's somewhere in here… We have a few hours before dinner…" He glanced at her as they stood in the center of the lobby, his eyes showing a rare vulnerability. "Unless you want to go back to your room and make me look alone, if you think it really is a wild goose chase."

Hermione laughed. "Hey, maybe wild geese are my thing. Let's go." They took the stairs instead of the elevator, since they had made a mutual agreement that elevators were only good if you were going up and down many floors. On the first floor level, they found the kitchen full of house elves, who pointed them down the hallway to the ballroom.

The ballroom was a big empty room with golden and cream striped wallpaper and chairs stacked on one side and tables stacked on the other. It was empty, and blissfully quiet.

"Looks like we've found our wild goose." Draco stated, walking to the middle of the floor and pulling the guitar off his back. He sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the guitar onto his lap. "I owe you a song." He said, playing a few strings and chords randomly, and moving his fingers with practiced e

"Hmm… how many songs do you know? Do you know Muggle songs?"

"Of course I know Muggle songs." He said, softly, his complete focus on the guitar. Hermione sat in front of him, crossing her legs and watching. As he strummed, he started to sing softly.

_**Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder**_

_**Is this a spell that I am under**_

_**Keeping me from seeing the real thing?**_

Recognizing the song, Hermione sang with him.

_**Love hurts**_

_**But sometimes it's a good hurt**_

_**And it feels like I'm alive**_

Draco stopped strumming, watching her. "You have a wonderful voice." He murmured.

"I love Incubus." Hermione said, with a small smile.

"Let's see how much Muggle music you know." He said. He started to strum a different pattern of chords and notes. Recognizing the song, Hermione began to sing.

_**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind**_

_**I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time**_

_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**_

_**I feel there's nothing I can do**_

_**Yeahh**_

Hermione stopped singing. Draco started the second verse, smiling at her before looking back at the guitar. He began singing.

_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**_

_**After all I knew it had to be something to do with you**_

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

_**As long as you'll be my friend in the end**_

They started to sing together, smiling shyly at each other as they began the chorus.

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side with my super human might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

Draco changed songs again, smiling secretively as he began to sing a song Hermione didn't recognize. She listened to his voice, transfixed by his voice and the lyrics.

_**Even though I was blind before**_

_**I realized there is so much more**_

_**And it was always deep down in the core of me**_

_**I know it now.**_

_**Even though it seems too much to take**_

_**There's a feeling I can't seem to shake**_

_**I feel like**_

_**I've been reading the signs cause I know that I'm**_

_**Coming Around.**_

Draco glanced at her, before returning his eyes to his guitar.

_**I thought I wanted someone perfect as can be**_

_**When all I needed was the one**_

_**Who was perfect for me**_

Hermione's heart rose. Draco's words had struck a chord in her. She looked at the ground, listening still.

_**Even though it used to seem so wrong**_

_**I've taken you for granted far too long**_

_**I'm falling right down into the denouement**_

_**And now I'm breaking ground**_

_**Even though we felt it from the start**_

_**It's only now we're beating with one heart**_

_**I feel like**_

_**I've been reading the signs cause I know that I'm**_

_**Coming around**_

Draco glanced up at her, and she held her hand out. "Your guitar." She said. "Let me hold it."

He handed it to her, automatically recognizing the easy way she held it, the way someone who's played for a long time. "You never told me you played." Draco said, as she began to strum.

"You never asked." She said. She began to play a song he recognized from a while ago. He hadn't listened to it in a while, and maybe he'd heard it once.

_**I've been alone.**_

_**Surrounded by darkness**_

_**I've seen how heartless**_

_**The world**_

_**Can be**_

_**I've seen you crying**_

_**You felt like it's hopeless**_

_**I'll always do my best**_

_**To make you see**_

_**Baby, you're not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_

_**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It's don't matter what I've come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need**_

_**To make it through**_

A single tear went down her cheek, but before he could comment or wipe it away, she began to play another song he didn't recognize.

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be stupid**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

Her anger surprised him, and he hoped that she wasn't thinking of him while she sang.

_**I could be weak.**_

_**I could be angry.**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

She changed songs randomly, playing slower but angrier.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I think about it…**_

She strummed three times fast, her voice filled with almost tangible pain.

_**I**_

_**Hate**_

_**Everything about you**_

_**Why do I**_

_**Love you?**_

_**You**_

_**Hate**_

_**Everything about me**_

_**Why do I**_

_**Love you?**_

Draco's eyes grew wide. Who was she singing about? Was it him? That didn't make any sense, but she said Love…. Love. He wanted her to love him.

He gently took Hermione's hands and pulled the guitar off her, placing it gently on the ground.

"You are in pain." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I can feel it. You're in pain. What happened?"

"Nothing." She said quietly. Tears started to cascade down her face, and she whimpered. "Nothing's wrong." Knowing that she was lying, Draco pulled her onto his lap, and then held the guitar in front of her.

"Play with me." He whispered. They began to play a slow sad song, one without any lyrics, Draco's fingers over Hermione's. Then, with her scent hazing his brain, he changed the song, guiding her fingers. He sang it softly to her, his voice barely a whisper.

_**They gotta lotta girls**_

_**Who know they got it going on**_

_**But nothing's ever a comparison to you**_

_**Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want**_

_**And everything I need**_

_**Is everything you do**_

Hermione relaxed slightly, and Draco took that as an encouragement and shifted closer. She relaxed against his chest, watching the guitar.

_**Any girl walk by, don't matter**_

_**Cause you're looking so much better**_

_**Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy**_

_**She could be a super-model**_

_**Every magazine**_

_**The cover**_

_**She'll never, ever mean a thing to me…**_

He paused, and she whimpered, still playing the simple melody. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

_**She's no you**_

_**Oh no**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want**_

_**She's no you**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I got**_

_**Cause you're all the girl**_

_**That I've ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine**_

_**She's no you**_

_**She's no you**_

Hermione twisted her neck and looked at Draco, her eyes alight with vulnerability. "Do you mean it?" she whispered. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course." Draco said softly. "Hermione, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

They stared at each other, both of them just realizing how close to each other they were. Hermione didn't know what would have happened next, only that she really _really_ wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. It didn't matter that they were enemies, in different houses, or that they were complete opposites. All that mattered was that he was there, and no one else was.

Then, Ron Weasley burst into the ballroom.

"Hermione!" he yelled. He paused at the scene in front of him, Draco, Hermione, the guitar, with no space in between the three. "Malfoy!" The corner of Draco's mouth twitched, liking the sound of that way more than he would admit. _Hermione Malfoy._

"Ron?" asked Hermione, sounding completely shattered. She shifted the guitar off of herself and stood, handing the guitar to Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm breaking up this… this…" Ron's ears were bright red. "Whatever the hell this is! I'm stopping it! You're coming with me!" He reached out to grab her arm, but with a move that surprised all three of them, Hermione dodged.

"That's not what I meant." Hermione said, forcing herself to sound calm. This only seemed to make Ron angrier. "I meant, what brings you down here?"

Ron's demeanor changed. It became softer, and more wary. "I've been looking all over for you since this morning." Hermione's pain became tangible to Draco. He could see her tense; see her want to break down. "I wanted to apologize and to explain…"

"Explain what?" Hermione choked out. "You don't have to explain anything. We're only friends. I have no say on who you go out with, and what you do… to them…"

Draco put down his guitar and came up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ron's eyes widened at their casual contact, and apparently fully expected her to pull away. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he whispered into her ear. "We can keep practicing there, if you want."

"I'd love that." She said quietly. Draco doubled back, and grabbed his guitar, pulling it onto his back.

They had already reached the stairs at the end of the hallway when Ron burst out of the ballroom and stood at the elevator, pressing the button a bunch of times. Draco pressed softly on the small of Hermione's back and they began up the stairs. Instead of walking into the lobby and taking the elevator from there; they trekked up to the sixth floor to avoid Ron. Draco held Hermione back and peeked into the hallway.

"He's waiting outside your door." Draco informed her. Hermione blanched. Draco glanced at her, and then slowly slid the door close. "Come on then." He took her hand and led her up another flight of stairs. Hermione didn't realize where they were going until she saw him peek through the door of the seventh floor.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as Draco led her into the abandoned hallway.

"You obviously can't handle talking to Weasley right now, so you'll be staying with me." Draco patted himself down before pulling a key card out of his jeans pocket. He slid it into the slot and the lock clicked. He peeked his head in. "The coast is clear."

Hermione followed him into his room in a sort of daze. "What about the bonfire you practiced so hard for?" she asked him, sitting on his bed. "Aren't you gonna go play your guitar there?"

"I think your problems are a little more important than a stupid bonfire." Draco said, walking to the dresser. Hermione was glad he was facing away from her, because she was blushing like a mad man. She fought to control herself, and was completely composed when he turned back around with a pair of basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. "The bathroom is over there." He nodded to a door on the side of the room next to the bed. "Do whatever you need to do." He handed her the clothes and turned away, lounging on the in suite couch and flipping through TV channels.

"You don't have to do this you know." Hermione said, moving off the bed.

"Relax, Mione." Draco said. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can stay here until it all blows over." Draco finally decided on a channel that had people running obstacle courses with an announcer speaking in rapid Japanese. There were words at the bottom. "I love this show." Draco murmured.

"I'll stay on one condition." Hermione said, standing at the bathroom door. Draco grunted. "You have to go to the bonfire. I'm not going to hinder your vacation. Alright? Because now that we're friends, I have to think of what's best for you." Hermione shut up when she realized she was about to start babbling.

Draco looked back at her from the couch. "I'll go to the bonfire." He promised. "No go get in the shower. Friends or not, you stink." He smiled to show her he was joking. Hermione smiled back and walked into the bathroom. She didn't start the water until she heard the outer door close.

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW~! I really liked how this story turned out. You know? But if you're too lazy to review, which I TOTALLY understand, just Favorite or Follow, cuz that shows up on my Traffic too! ^^ Alrighty then, hope you guys enjoyed it~!**_

_**~A/V**_


	2. Sleepover in Dracie's Room

_**A/N: Hiiiiii~! Here is the next piece of Spiritual Sancuary, and I tried to make it as awesome as possible. I tried to post the first chapter of this on my Harrypotterfanfiction (dot) com profile, but it came back saying that Hpff doesn't accept "Kareoke Fics" AKA in a song fic, the characters aren't allowed to SING. I hate putting a fence around my creativity, so I just posted something else (slow dance with a stranger). I was pretty annoyed though.**_

_**Anyway, this is a part of my mission: Add A Chpt To All (AKA AACTA), and after a few more uploads, I'll post the next chapter of Naughty Naughty Nightmares, then another chapter to Undercover Angel (which is on fictionpress).**_

_**SHOUT OUTS: Alrighty, on my favorites list there are 111 fics, most from Harry Potter, some from Soul Eater, and some from Naruto. I think there are even some from Lord of the Flies, but, some you should check out are: Fire Dragon by sunne, Asylum by quakers102 and Cliché by potato4.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizarding World, JKR does. The songs I used belong to these artists, in this order: 3oh!3 ft Katie Perry, Shinedown, Danger Radio, Bonnie McKee and Weezer. Thanks!**_

_**No more teachers and no more books**_

_**I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looked**_

_**Lips like Licorice **_

_**Tongue like Candy**_

_**Excuse me miss but can I get you out you Panties?**_

Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly at the other Slytherin boys who were up around the bonfire. Everyone not performing was sitting around the giant bonfire, every shadow dancing in the flickering light. Draco's guitar, Lleve, was sitting patiently on his lap, and his eyes were focused on his performing housemates, but his mind was somewhere else all together.

Through the lobby, up the elevator, on the seventh floor, sixth door to the right, to be exact, resting on the girl he'd let stay there.

Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley, the reason Draco had let Hermione stay in his room infact, was sitting across the bonfire from him, glaring around the flames. Weaselbee was whispering to Potter, but Draco couldn't make out the words. He was trying to read the Weasel's lips when Blaise nudged him.

"You're next." He whispered. The boys already up there were finishing up the song they were singing, with not-so-choreographed dance moves.

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say….**_

The place was filled with laughter and happy clapping. They weren't, Draco concluded, that bad.

"Next up is Draco Malfoy!" Came Johnny, the Wizard Counselor's voice. Johnny worked at the Spirit Oasis, and was about a year or two older than the rest of the sixth years. He had strawberry blonde hair that was long enough to go back into a low ponytail on the back of his head, and was dressed in khaki shorts and a bright blue Spirit Oasis Staff T-shirt. He had a good-natured smile, and Draco assumed everybody liked him. Johnny was pretty cool.

Draco stood obediently and conjured a chair a safe distance away from the fire. He sat in front of Blaise and Pansy, and brought his guitar to his lap. He strummed the intro chords to a slow-ish song and took a deep breath.

_**I painted your room at midnight**_

_**So I'd know yesterday was over**_

_**I put all your books on the top shelf**_

_**Even the one with the four-leaf clover**_

_**Man, I'm getting older….**_

Draco felt the relaxing hush that always came over him when he played guitar, and he felt his worries fall away. He took a deep breath and continued.

_**I took all your pictures off the wall**_

_**And wrapped them in news paper blankets**_

_**I haven't slept in what seems like a century**_

_**And now I can barely breathe…**_

_**Just like a crow chasing a butterfly**_

_**And your eyes lost in the summer sky**_

_**When you and I were getting high as outer space**_

_**I never thought you'd slip away**_

_**I guess I was just a little too late…**_

Draco ended the song there, a verse too early, and just sat there. His mind had returned to Hermione. What if she left? What if she wasn't there when he got back?

"Play another." Someone whispered. Draco came back to reality, realizing that the entire circle was silent in awe, waiting for more. Not sure if he could take any more sad songs, he played another slow number that automatically feel better.

_**The boys tell me to be careful**_

_**Girls can't save you you're in trouble**_

_**Never did listen that well**_

_**Always great to kiss and tell**_

_**Running comfort in the distance**_

_**Maybe she'll like my persistence**_

_**Never did listen that well**_

_**Always great to kiss and tell…**_

Draco smiled, and strummed faster, a nice melody that made the other Hogwarts Students rock with the beat.

_**I know all the little habits**_

_**And the words that she hates**_

_**And I can't help but love her more**_

_**For wanting me to stay away**_

_**She said**_

_**I could never what you give and see**_

_**But can't seem to let go**_

_**Cuz what you mean to me**_

_**So I keep trying trying trying**_

_**Cuz I'm dying dying dying dying**_

_**Don't walk out of that door **_

_**If your not ready to let go**_

_**Cuz as soon as you're gone I'll be done…**_

Draco's mind went to Hermione again, but this time, he felt he was singing to her.

_**Don't go running**_

_**There's no need to girl**_

_**I'll stand by you honey**_

_**I want to let you know…**_

_**The boys tell me to be careful**_

_**Girls can't save you you're in trouble**_

_**Never did listen that well**_

_**Always quick to kiss and tell**_

_**Running comfort in the distance**_

_**Maybe she'll like my persistence**_

_**Never did listen that well**_

_**Always quick to kiss and tell…**_

Draco ended the song with a flourish, and couldn't resist winking at Weasley over his shoulder. He smirked when he saw the Weasel's ears turn bright red. The rest of the crowd was laughing and clapping, and when Draco stood back up, Johnny dismissed them.

"That was amazing Draco!" Pansy said, taking his elbow in one arm and Blaise's in the other. "I guess that practice session went well, didn't it?" Draco smirked at her, feeling bubbly in his stomach, and told her that all of what just happened wasn't practice, it was talent. They piled into the overstuffed Elevator, pressing the already glowing seventh floor button before being lifted there.

When they stepped out, Draco was faced with a dilemma. How was he going to get rid of Blaise and Pansy? He couldn't let them get into his room if Hermione was in there. Before he could do anything, Blaise had taken the key card out of Draco's back pocket and was sliding it across the lock. "Seriously, my man, you played great." Blaise was saying as he pushed open the door to Draco's room. "You should have seen Weasley's face! It was hilarious. I thought he was gonna pop a brain cell!" Blaise stepped in and collapsed on the couch.

"He'd have to have a brain for that." Draco said, his eyes running over the hotel room. They landed on the closed bathroom door. "Excuse me for a moment guys." He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Hermione?" he whispered urgently. "Are you in here?"

No one answered.

Draco wondered back into his room. She must have left, he concluded. He walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his shoulders and his shirt hanging from one hand. "Can you guys leave? I need to take a shower." Blaise was jumping on the bed with glee, and Pansy was watching him with an amused smirk.

"How old are you again?" Pansy asked Blaise as he hopped off the bed and onto the floor.

"This many." Blaise said. Draco caught a glance of three fingers held up before Pansy closed the door behind them. Draco stood there for a moment, watching the door with interest. He could still hear Pansy and Blaise's conversation. He heard Pansy squeal, and then Blaise's room door shut.

"I thought they'd never leave." Hermione's voice said softly. Draco turned and found her lounging on the couch with the remote in one hand. She was wearing his t-shirt and if she was wearing anything underneath that, he couldn't see it. The T-shirt was grey and read 'Slytherin Pride' in green letters. It stopped just at her thighs.

"Where were you?" he asked quietly, sitting in front of her legs and looking at the TV. He clasped his hands and leaned forward. "I looked all over…"

"You looked in the bathroom." Hermione corrected, moving so that she was sitting up on her knees behind him. She leaned her head over his shoulder and whispered. "Were you worried, Draco?" A shiver went up Draco's spine. "Were you scared?" He nodded mutely. "I'm flattered." She breathed into his ear before moving away from him and sitting up. He saw then that she was wearing girl boxers underneath his shirt, but it did nothing to calm his arousal.

"So, when do you plan to go back to your room?" Draco asked her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before moving a couch cushion away, folding her long caramel legs beneath her. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

"No." Draco said, side glancing at her as he flipped through the stations. "I was just seeing if you wanted me to go to your room and grab some of your stuff. Don't you have things there that you'll need?"

"Well… yes…" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "But I don't think you could grab it all. We should probably go together." Draco watched her as she yawned. "But not tonight. Can we do it in the morning?"

"Of course." Hermione stood and walked over to the bed. She crawled underneath the covers and curled her body to one side.

"Who said you get the bed?" Draco demanded, standing over her. "It's my room, I should get the bed."

"You should be chivalrous and let the lady have the bed." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "Use that Pureblood Gentleman training all you rich boys get."

"What?" Draco demanded. Hermione didn't open her eyes. "Hey! I'm sleeping in my own bed alright? There's nothing you can do to make me sleep on the couch!"

Hermione opened one eye and gave him a glance. "Fine." She said, moving over a little so the second pillow on the bed was open. "There." She closed her eyes again.

Draco stared at the pillow blankly before looking back at Hermione. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be drifting back to sleep. Did she expect him to really sleep next to her? No, she must think that if she made a spot open, he'd sleep on the couch, making her win.

Draco slipped into the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. Then, with a simple spell, he turned off all the lights but left on the TV. Feeling slightly self concious of his body for the first time, Draco hurried over to the bed and slipped beneath the covers on his side. He fell asleep instantly, a smile playing on his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

_Draco Malfoy always wins._

Hermione woke up in the morning when the sun crossed her closed eyelids. There was a warm spot of heat underneath the blankets next to her, and she assumed it was Ginny. With further closed-eyed inspection, she realized that the arm around her waist was muscular and strong. It was a boy. A shirtless boy.

Hermione tried to remember why, then she remembered.

Ron and Lavender. Escape. Draco. Guitar. Singing.

Draco.

Hermione tried to move away from him, only to find herself pulled closer to him. " 'ermione." Draco muttered, burying his nose into her hair. Hermione shivered. He was obviously dreaming. And the reason he said her name…. well… she didn't want to think about that.

She drifted back to sleep with his musky scent clogging her brain.

Thank Merlin Draco woke up early enough to correct his mistake!

He'd woken up before Hermione, and realized that he'd somehow ended up with his arm around her while they had slept. He had a feeling that Hermione wouldn't have liked that. Her hair smelled like vanilla and lavender, and the curves of the body next to him was doing odd things to his own body.

While he was reminiscing, Hermione rolled over and met his eyes. "Good Morning." She whispered. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"You can go ahead." Draco whispered his voice a little husky from the early morning. He cleared his throat as Hermione pushed down the covers and turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. When she stood, the t-shirt rode up, and Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger's perfect, girl boxer clad butt.

He took a deep intake of breath. 'Breathe Draco' he reminded himself. 'It's just Hermione.' His eyes raked up and down her body as the t-shirt slid back down to mid thigh. 'Just perfect Hermione's perfect ass.' He took a few more deep breaths and kept his eyes on the sheets until he heard the door to the bathroom close. Then he finally got out of bed. He had collapsed on the bed when the thought hit him.

Hermione Granger was in the next room, naked, with hot water dripping down her perfect curves, and he was MISSING IT! Draco let out a tiny moan before flipping on the TV and channel searching until he landed on 1000 Ways To Die on Spike. Five deaths and two commercial breaks later, Hermione emerged from the steaming bathroom.

"Draco? I think we have a problem." She whispered. Draco turned toward her to see her clad in nothing but a hotel towel. Draco gulped. She was talking, but Draco could only focus on a drop of water that had dropped off her hair and was making its way down to her cleavage. Merlin, where did that Gryffindor Book Worm go? And when did she get replaced with the Gryffindor Sex Goddess?

He was starting to feel the old Slytherin Sex God persona coming back to him. All the peace of the Spirit Oasis was fading behind his want of the Gryffindor in front of him. He shivered.

"Draco? Did you hear me?" Hermione demanded.

"Uh…"

"I don't have any clothes! They're all in my room!" Hermione said, staring at him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Uh…" Draco gulped and took a deep breath. "You can just wear one of my muscle shirts and a pair of kakis, and you'll be fine." He said, standing. "I'm going to get in the shower now. The clothes are in that drawer." He waved his hand in the general direction of the dresser and went into the bathroom.

He didn't realize he was only in his boxers until he was behind the closed door.

Both he and Hermione had been equally naked in a room and he had totally missed it! This place was definitely messing with his head. The old Draco Malfoy would never have missed that.

He needed to get the old Draco back.

When Draco stepped back out into the room with the towel around his waist, Hermione was sitting on the couch with his guitar in her hands. She was in the middle of a song.

_**And now you're leaving my heart bleeding in my hand**_

_**You told me all about your dreams**_

_**You were so deep, or so it seemed**_

_**Although I'm young I'm not naïve**_

_**I am not easy to deceive…**_

Hermione glanced up and smiled at him. "Hey, Draco." She said, before strumming another few chord patterns altogether. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked when a few seconds passed and he hadn't moved.

"I guess…" Draco glanced over at his dresser, where all the drawers were open. Hermione had found her outfit, one of his mucle tight black shirts and kaki shorts that came to mid shin on her. With the absence of a belt, the kakis hung low on her hips, making Draco's mouth go dry.

"You aren't sure?" she asked. She smiled at him before starting to sing.

_**What's the deal with my brain**_

_**Why am I so obviously insane**_

_**In the perfect situation**_

_**I let love down the drain**_

_**Here's the pitch, slow and straight**_

_**All I have to do is swing and I'm a hero…**_

_**But I'm a zero…**_

Draco shook himself out of his trance and began to get dressed. He pulled on a random outfit before realizing that he was wearing the exact same thing Hermione was. He smiled a secret smile and sang along with her.

_**Singing Oh..**_

_**Oh Oh…**_

_**Oh…. Oh…**_

_**Singing Oh…**_

_**Oh oh….**_

_**Oh…. Oh…**_

Hermione stopped playing abruptly, her eyes on Draco, staring at him for a bit before looking away. "What do you want to do today, Draco?" she asked, her eyes on the ground. "Do you have any plans, or can we hang out today again?"

"Of course we can hang out, Hermione." Draco said softly. "You bring Lleve, and I'll check, and we'll go to our place."

"What? The ballroom?" Draco nodded. "We can't go there! Ron knows where that is!" Hermione said franticly.

"We know magic, Hermione. We can just lock the door." Draco said consolingly. "Besides, it'll do Weasel good to have a little jealousy."

"What about your friends?" Hermione asked. "Won't they object?"

"Maybe at first." Draco said with a tiny frown. "But Blaise and Pansy will get over it, and they're the only Slytherins who matter anyway." He walked around the couch and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Come on, we'll go freak the locals!" Hermione pulled Lleve onto her back and secured it with the strap. She pulled on her white sneakers that she had worn the night before. Draco slung his arm around her shoulder as she looked aprehensively at the door to the hallway.

"You ready?" Draco asked softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione answered. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Let's do this."

_**A/N: There it is, your Valentine's Day present. I'm not really a fan of the day, but Hey! An excuse to write!**_


	3. Ron Weasley: Total Tosser

_**A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter, and it only has two songs, but it's very eventful, and I already know what's gonna happen next, I just wanted to post this before I leave NJ to go back to PA. I also wanted to tell you guys to check out Hogwarts Host Club, if you haven't already. I don't know if you'll like it, but please review and tell me what you did and didn't like about it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Would you believe it if I told you JKR STILL isn't selling the Wizarding World? Not even for a full batch of cookies! The songs belong to Relient K and Matchbox 20.**_

_**I've given up, I'm giving up slowly**_

_**I'm blending in**_

_**So you won't even know me**_

_**Apart from this whole world that shares my fate**_

_**This one last bullet you mention**_

_**Is my one last shot at redemption**_

_**Because I know to live**_

_**You must give your life away...**_

Draco's eyes were fixed on Hermione as he lounged against the wall in their ballroom, thoughts racing across his mind as Hermione played his guitar. Were they an item now? She seemed to agree to be seen together, and that was one little victory on his part. Sure, they'd just walked to the ballroom, and no other Slytherins had seen them because everyone was at breakfast outside near the pool, but the point was that Hermione had taken a leap of faith, and she'd made it with him.

_**And I've been housing all this doubt**_

_**And insecurity**_

_**And I've been locked inside that house**_

_**All the while you hold the key**_

_**And I've been dying to get out**_

_**And that might be the death of me**_

_**And even though there's no way of knowing**_

_**Where to go I promise I'm going because...**_

Then again, maybe Hermione thought they were just friends. Friends shared beds all the time, right? And friends hang out and protect each other from other friends all the time. Maybe he was reading into it too much, but there would be no harm in imagining something more, would there?

Draco relaxed and let his mind wander, letting Hermione's voice carry him. He'd never heard this song before, but he liked it.

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**And I'm begging you**_

_**I'm begging you**_

_**I'm begging you to be my escape**_

A smile played on Draco's mouth. He DID like this song. It seemed like it outlined their relationship. Next, it was his turn to sing, and he knew the perfect song. The tempo of the song Hermione was playing suddenly slowed, and he got the feeling she'd skipped a part.

_**I am a hostage to my own humanity**_

_**Self detained and forced to live**_

_**In this mess I've made**_

_**And all I'm asking for is for you to do**_

_**What you can with me**_

_**But I can't ask you**_

_**To give what you already gave...**_

Draco felt a blush play across his cheeks and hastily tried to get rid of it. There was absolutely no reason to think that she was playing this song about them! It could be about anything, really! Maybe she just liked the song. _Stop reading into it, Draco! She probably just wants to be friends!_

_**And I've been housing all this doubt**_

_**And insecurity**_

_**And I've been locked inside that house**_

_**All the while you hold the key**_

_**And I've been dying to get out**_

_**And that might be the death of me**_

_**And even though there's no way of knowing**_

_**Where to go I promise I'm going because...**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**And I'm begging you**_

_**I'm begging you**_

_**I'm begging you to be my escape...**_

_**I fought you for so long**_

_**I should have let you in**_

_**Oh how we regret those things we do**_

_**And all I was trying to do was save my own skin**_

_**But so were you...**_

_**So.. were... you...**_

Hermione stopped playing, and pulled Lleve off her. "You're turn." she said. Draco sighed and stood, walking and taking Lleve from Hermione and pulling her onto himself. He began to play while looking at Hermione, fully aware that she wasn't looking at he just gave up and strummed a slow song.

_**All day**_

_**Staring at the ceiling**_

_**Making friends with the shadows on my wall**_

_**All night**_

_**Hearing voices telling me**_

_**That I should get some sleep**_

_**Because tomorrow might be good for something**_

Hermione was looking at him now, he could tell, even though he was looking at Lleve. He put as much soul into the song as he could.

_**Hold on**_

_**I'm feeling like I'm heading for a**_

_**Breakdown**_

_**I don't know why...**_

_**I'm not crazy**_

_**I'm just a little unwell**_

_**I know right now you can't tell**_

_**But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see**_

_**A different side of me**_

_**I'm not crazy I'm just a little impared**_

_**I know right now you don't care**_

_**But soon enough you're gonna think of me**_

_**And how I used to be**_

_**Me**_

Hermione's breath had sped up, but he had her full attention. He glanced up at her, and her face was a light pink. She was blushing. Why? What had he done?

_**Talking to myself in public**_

_**Dodging glances on the train**_

_**I know**_

_**I know they've all been talking bout me**_

_**I can hear them whisper**_

_**And it makes me think there must be something**_

_**Wrong**_

_**With me**_

_**Out of all the hours thinking**_

_**Somehow**_

_**I've lost my mind...**_

Hermione suddenly grabbed the neck of the guitar, stopping all the sound from it, leaned over, and kissed him. Draco's eyes went wide for a second before they slowly closed, him relishing the taste of Hermione in his mouth, as she reached her other hand up and caressed his hair.

The door to the ballroom burst off his hinges and landed a few feet down where Draco and Hermione had broken apart.

"YOU!" Ron Weasley was standing at the entrance of the ballroom, his eyes wild and his wand pointed at both of them. "What have you done to Hermione?" His ears turned red as he took in both of them and where they were, before he pointed his wand at Hermione. "_Stupefy_!"

"Pro-" The spell hit her before she could get her wand out of her pocket.

"Hermione! You've done it now Weasel..." but the guitar was in the way of Draco reaching his wand, and Ron finished him off with a quick '_Petrificus Totalus_'.

"I don't know what you did to her, Malfoy." Ron said, picking up Hermione. Draco could see him from where he'd fallen. "But once she's back to normal, I'm going to let her come back and finish you off." Ron carried Hermione out of the room, and Draco couldn't do anything about it. "Oh, and Malfoy?" Ron said, poking his head back around the door. "I guess I'll just repair the door and relock it, so no one interrupts you."

Ron raised his wand after manuvering Hermione and _Reparo_ed the door before relocking it. "Have fun, Ferret!" Ron's muffled voice came.

Moments after, Draco realized that he could still feel Hermione on his lips, still taste her.

If he could move, he would have smiled.

Weasley couldn't take that away from him.

_**A/N: Ron's such a basterd, right? I'm thinking about upping the rating to M, because of some of the things that'll happen later, including fighting and cursing, and Neville will definitely make an appearance, eventually. Just thought you'd like to know! Please Review~!**_

_**- Love + Truth**_


	4. Awakened

_**A/N: No songs on this one! :( buuut it is kinda eventful. Enjoy~!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Wizarding World… just the muggle world… MWAHAHAH~! …. Ok, I don't…**_

Hermione woke up in the makeshift Hospital Wing, the flirty girl from the counter being the nurse. She was a black girl with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing the usual Spirit Oasis Staff uniform, the bright blue shirt with the logo and "Staff" on the back. Under that she was wearing jean shorts that came to her knees. Recognizing a pounding in her head, Hermione groaned.

The girl hurried over to her, her eyes alight with worry as she helped Hermione into a sitting position. "Are you feeling alright? The boy who brought you here, that Ginger, he said you'd been poisoned, and to put you under as soon as possible…"

Johnny also appeared, gently pushing the girl out of the way. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" he asked kindly.

"My head hurts." Hermione mumbled. "How long have I been under?" She asked as the girl brought her a cold glass of water. As she sipped the headache slowly recided, her memory wandering along her journey to the Spirit Oasis and all the things that had happened.

"About two days." The girl said. Hermione snorted her water back into the cup. "I'm Kayla, by the way."

"Two whole days?" It bothered her, thought Hermione couldn't remember why. "And Ron said that I'd been poisoned?"

"He said he thinks someone put something in something you ate, because you hadn't been acting yourself." Kayla said, sitting on the bed next to Hermione and handing her a sparkly golden colored potion. "Here, drink this, it'll give you some energy."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she sipped it. It didn't taste that bad.

"Red Bull." Kayla said, standing up and wandering back towards the nurse's desk.

Hermione hurriedly put down the glass as Johnny gave Kayla a disapproving look. "Red Bull is not okay right now, K."

"Sure it is! It'll jog her memory so she can tell us who poisoned her." Kayla argued. Hermione nodded and let her mind continue wandering along her past. She remembered coming back from swimming, and taking the elevator up to the sixth floor where the Gryffindor Rooms were. She remembered getting ready to do homework. She remembered realizing she had loaned all her pens and pencils to Harry and Ron. Harry had been playing Quidditch, but Ron should have been in his room, so she went to go see if he had one that she could borrow. She'd opened the door to see… Hermione's heart broke all over again. Ron and Lavender.

_"Hermione…" His voice filled her eyes with tears. He angled himself quickly before sitting up and off of Lavender Brown._

_"I… I was just wondering if you had a pen that I could borrow." She murmured. Hermione looked down at the dresser next to the door of the hotel room and grabbed a pen that was lying on top. "Thanks." She said, tone completely devoid of emotion. She turned away, and closed the door behind her._

Hermione sniffed. She remembered running to the elevator… and Draco Malfoy had been there.

_When the Elevator door opened, Hermione rushed in, not really noticing who was in there until the doors slid shut._

_"Howdy there, Granger." Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, was the sole other passenger of the elevator. He was wearing an open red plaid flannel over a white wife beater, slightly baggy jeans and skater type shoes. An acoustic guitar was slung over his back._

_"Malfoy." She answered her voice monotone. "You play guitar?"_

_"Not professionally." He said with an easy smile as the elevator dinged at each floor. Gryffindors were on the sixth floor, Slytherins were on the seventh. "But I was asked to play at the bonfire. I have to practice, so I was looking for somewhere quiet and private."_

He had invited her on his quest for somewhere quiet, and she'd gone and had a great time. She'd almost forgot Ron and Lavender, relishing in the new friendship she'd found in Draco. They had retired to the hotel at sundown, almost giving up.

_"I think we've been sentenced to a wild goose chase." She told Draco, as they walked back into the hotel. "I don't think we can find any place empty and quiet."_

_"We haven't checked the hotel yet, not all the rooms. Maybe there's somewhere in here… We have a few hours before dinner…" He glanced at her as they stood in the center of the lobby, his eyes showing a rare vulnerability. "Unless you want to go back to your room and make me look alone, if you think it really is a wild goose chase."_

_Hermione laughed. "Hey, maybe wild geese are my thing. Let's go."_

They'd found the ballroom, a finally peaceful place that had been perfect. Draco had sung her a promised song, and she'd sang some to. Her mind went back to the titles of the songs. Love Hurts, Kryptonite, Even Though, Not Alone, Just Like You, (I hate) Everything About You, and then he'd sung her She's No You, to make her feel better.

_Hermione twisted her neck and looked at Draco, her eyes alight with vulnerability. "Do you mean it?" she whispered. "Do you really mean it?"_

_"Of course." Draco said softly. "Hermione, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"_

_They stared at each other, both of them just realizing how close to each other they were. Hermione didn't know what would have happened next, only that she really really wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. It didn't matter that they were enemies, in different houses, or that they were complete opposites. All that mattered was that he was there, and no one else was._

Then Ron had come and ruined everything. Draco had rescued her walked her up the stairs and to the Gryffindor Floor. Ron had been there, so Draco had led her to his room for the night.

_ "I'll stay on one condition." Hermione said, standing at the bathroom door. Draco grunted. "You have to go to the bonfire. I'm not going to hinder your vacation. Alright? Because now that we're friends, I have to think of what's best for you."_

Draco had gone to the bonfire, but had come back with Blaise and Pansy, so she'd hid in his closet. When they'd left, she'd come out and they'd watched TV until she was tired enough to take the bed.

_"Who said you get the bed?" Draco demanded, standing over her. "It's my room, I should get the bed."_

_"You should be chivalrous and let the lady have the bed." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "Use that Pureblood Gentleman training all you rich boys get."_

_"What?" Draco demanded. Hermione didn't open her eyes. "Hey! I'm sleeping in my own bed alright? There's nothing you can do to make me sleep on the couch!"_

_Hermione opened one eye and gave him a glance. "Fine." She said, moving over a little so the second pillow on the bed was open. "There." She closed her eyes again._

She hadn't actually thought he'd get into the bed, but he did, and she'd gone to sleep a little bit later. She even remembered a little incident that made her blush even now.

_Hermione woke up in the morning when the sun crossed her closed eyelids. There was a warm spot of heat underneath the blankets next to her, and she assumed it was Ginny. With further closed-eyed inspection, she realized that the arm around her waist was muscular and strong. It was a boy. A shirtless boy._

_Hermione tried to remember why, then she remembered._

_Ron and Lavender. Escape. Draco. Guitar. Singing._

_Draco._

_Hermione tried to move away from him, only to find herself pulled closer to him. " 'ermione." Draco muttered, burying his nose into her hair. Hermione shivered. He was obviously dreaming. And the reason he said her name…. well… she didn't want to think about that._

She'd fallen back asleep, but when she'd woken up again later, the arm had moved, but Draco had been awake. She'd gotten in the shower to be hit with a dilemma.

_"Draco? I think we have a problem." She whispered._

He hadn't seemed to hear he the first time.

"_Draco? Did you hear me?" Hermione demanded._

_"Uh…"_

_"I don't have any clothes! They're all in my room!" Hermione said, staring at him. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Uh…" Draco gulped and took a deep breath. "You can just wear one of my muscle shirts and a pair of kakis, and you'll be fine." He said, standing. "I'm going to get in the shower now. The clothes are in that drawer." He waved his hand in the general direction of the dresser and went into the bathroom._

She had grabbed the first thing that fit and played his guitar until he got out of the shower. He had changed right behind her, which had made her blush, and then sang a bit with her. She'd mustered up all the Gryffindor Courage she could and asked him he'd wanted to spend the day with her.

_Hermione stopped playing abruptly, her eyes on Draco, staring at him for a bit before looking away. "What do you want to do today, Draco?" she asked, her eyes on the ground. "Do you have any plans, or can we hang out today again?"_

_"Of course we can hang out, Hermione." Draco said softly. "You bring Lleve, and I'll check, and we'll go to our place."_

_"What? The ballroom?" Draco nodded. "We can't go there! Ron knows where that is!" Hermione said franticly._

_"We know magic, Hermione. We can just lock the door." Draco said consolingly. "Besides, it'll do Weasel good to have a little jealousy."_

So they'd gone, sang a song each. She'd sang Be My Escape, and he'd sang Unwell. In the middle of it, she couldn't take it anymore and she'd kissed him. Draco had tasted wonderful, and she'd never felt happier in her entire life.

Then the door had almost hit them.

_"YOU!" Ron Weasley was standing at the entrance of the ballroom, his eyes wild and his wand pointed at both of them. "What have you done to Hermione?" His ears turned red as he took in both of them and where they were, before he pointed his wand at Hermione. "Stupefy!"_

_"Pro-" The spell hit her before she could get her wand out of her pocket._

She remembered blackness and then she'd woken up here.

Where was Draco?

She looked around the nurses office, but the sole other bed was occupied by a black haired boy that looked very familiar.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry lifted his head. He offered her a weak smile. "Hey Hermione."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. What had happened now?

"Oh, I got hit with a Bludger to the head. But I've been through worse. We can never have beaters as good as Fred and George…" Harry said.

"Have… Have you seen Malfoy, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice carfully neutral.

"No, not since the bonfire three nights ago. Why? Did he do something to you?" His voice got angry and protective.

"Maybe." Hermione muttered.

"Do you want me to get Ron?" Harry asked, sitting up straight. "I was just taking a cat nap."

"We can both go." Hermione turned to Johnny and Kayla, who were watching with varied interest. "Right?"

"Of course." Kayla said before Johnny could say anything. She helped Hermione out of bed and then nodded to Harry, who took her arm.

"See you guys." Hermione said, steadied by Harry's help.

"Be well, Hermione." Kayla called as the two made their way to the Gryffindor Floor. They knocked on Ron's door.

"One moment!" Ron's voice called. A muffled giggle came too. Hermione felt a sickness curling in her stomach.

Harry glanced at her and knocked again. "Oy, Ron! Come out here! See who's all better!"

"Alright, Alright!" Ron appeared shirtless beyond the now open door, glancing behind him as the sound of a closing door reached Hermione's ears. _I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to…_

"How are you Hermione?" Ron asked, concern reaching his eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

_I remember you hexing me you spineless git…_ "Yeah. I remember… what Malfoy did to me." She amped some anger into her voice. "Can you take me to him?"

"Now?" Ron squeaked. "Right now? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now Hermione…"

"You don't have to stay. Just point me in the right direction and get the hell out of my way." _Or I will kill you, Ron Weasley. What have you done to my Draco?_

Ron studied her, and for a second she thought he'd heard her thoughts, but he nodded. "Let me find a shirt. I'll be right out."

When he closed the door again, Harry and Hermione could hear rapid whispers and another giggle. Hermione thought she might puke.

Harry looked at her closely again and frowned. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No, Harry, I'm not. I'm going to get him, even if it kills me." Harry nodded slowly and smiled. "If you're fine here with Ron, I'm sure there's some more Quidditch games around…" He gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure you should be playing this soon? Weren't you just injured?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow furrowed.

"Aw, Hermione, it's just a bump." Harry whined. "The nurse let me out. She knew I'd go play Quidditch automatically! We talked while you were sleeping!"

Hermione was getting the feeling that Kayla wasn't the best judge of health and danger, but Kayla was the one who'd let her out, and if Hermione went against that, in all fairness she'd have to go back too.

"I guess…"

"Thanks a lot Hermione!" Harry said, kissing her on the cheek before running and slipping into the just closing elevator doors. Ron emerged from the bedroom fifteen minutes later, his hair more tousled then before and his t-shirt rumpled. He was breathing hard, but was wearing a victorious smile when he saw Hermione waiting for him.

"Where'd Harry go?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch." Hermione said quietly, as they walked to the elevators. When they pushed the button the doors slid open, showing Blaise and Pansy who seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"We checked everywhere! I don't know where…" Pansy was screetching when the doors opened.

"Parkinson. Zambini." Ron said snidely.

"Weasley, Mudblood." Blaise said when Pansy looked like she might burst into tears.

They stepped into the elevator and Ron pushed the Kitchens button. The button for the ground floor was already glowing. A minute of awkward silence later, the elevator binged and Blaise and Pansy got out at ground floor. Their conversation was immediately continued. Hermione only heard one word before the doors closed.

"…Draco…"

Hermione frowned, but didn't comment. If those two didn't know where he was, where had Ron put him?

The elevator dinged at the kitchen level, and Ron led her, with a skip in his step to the door of the ballroom. Hermione mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to happen next, and took a deep breath.

Ron opened the door with a flick of his wand and stepped in flourishing with his hand. "Look at this!" Ron said, his eyes closed in pure bliss.

Hermione's eyes swept over the ballroom, bracing herself for heartbreak. She let out her breath in a relieved sigh when she double checked the room.

"Look at what?" Hermione asked.

Ron's eyes snapped open.

The room was empty.

Elsewhere in the resort, Draco Malfoy awoke for the first time in two days. His eyes flashed over the room, landing on the boy he least expected.

"What are YOU doing here?"

_**A/N: I know something you don't know~! Hahah. Any guesses on who he's with? I guarantee it's the last person you'd expect! Remember it's only sixth years on this trip, so Luna, and Ginny aren't here. Please Review~!**_


	5. Gryffindor Night

_**A/N: Sorry! I didn't have time to post this when it was finished because I'm grounded and can't get on the internet :/. But NEVER FEAR!**_

_**I HAVE OFFICIALLY CHANGED THE RATING OF THIS FIC TO M! BEWARE! :O! (There's only cursing and Hermione being sexy at the end, no biggy)**_

_**IMPORTANT!: Okay, so I started a poll. It should be.. wherever polls end up, I don't know, I've never made one before now… but it's the "What Story should I update fastest" one, and the trend will be, the one with the most votes will get updated in between each of the other stories chapters. For example: let's just say SS wins. Then the pattern for my updates will be SS, NNN, SS, HHC, SS, NNN, SS, etc. You get it? So, vote for your fav! But please read all of them first :/, because if you don't that would be biased, wouldn't it?**_

_**AUTHOR FUN FACT: Not counting the Author's notes, this chapter has: 4,720 words and 18 PAGES on word! Yeah! This is me saying sorry for not updating in a while, which is probably longer in my head than in real people time… That's the reason that the author's notes are so long… sorry about that, but if you actually took the time to read this well… thanks.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Wizarding World. I do not own Draco Malfoy. And I do not own Neville Longbottom. The songs belong to (in this order, of course): The Lonely Island ft Nicki Manaj, Train, Train again, and The Pussy Cat Dolls. DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!**_

Draco lay on the bed of the room on the sixth floor, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe he was out of the Ballroom. There was a small pop, and a house elf appeared at his elbow. Draco glanced at it.

"We have orders to bring you food. What would you like?" Draco ordered one of everything and watched as the elves popped in one tray of food after the other.

"Thanks." He said softly, taking a glass of water. He hadn't really had the strength to do anything, and The Savior had saved him had nursed him back to health.

"I'm going to go down and see if I can find any of your friends." His Savior had said kindly. "I won't say anything to them, but I bet they're worried sick. You should probably come up with a story about where you've been." With those wise words The Savior had left, leaving Draco wondering why The Savior had helped him at all.

"Stupid Griffindork." Draco muttered his mind now on Weasel. Ron Weasley was a problem just waiting to happen. Not to mention he'd made Hermione cry, and Stunned her. Draco wondered about her more than he worried about himself. He hoped she was okay.

With that thought, Draco began to eat the many foods the house elves provided, smiling softly when he realized something.

Weasley would be furious when he went to check the Ballroom and didn't see him there.

"Where in hell is he?" Ron yelled once again, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. He'd dragged her on a quest all along the resort, trying to find Draco. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Hermione echoed. "What are you talking about, Ron? I was with you the whole time we've been looking, I didn't even know where you put him, and I was in the hospital wing because he poisoned me." Hermione listed, telling part of the truth. In reality she'd been in the hospital wing because Ron had stunned her, and she was with him so that if he did find Draco, she'd be there to stop him.

Neville rushed by them, knocking Ron into the pool. "Oh! Sorry!" Neville said. He nodded at Hermione as they watched Ron flail about in the pool. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked, pulling her attention to him.

"Good, how are you, Neville? What's with the big hurry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I… well that is to say… I have a… date." Neville said, turning a faint pink.

"Oh? Cool Neville! With who?"

"Kayla." Neville murmured, becoming even more red and flustered. "She was just, so nice… I invited her to dinner." Neville frowned. "We're gonna have it in the Ballroom near the kitchens. Isn't that romantic?"

Hermione nodded as she and Neville side stepped a splash from the pool. The DA had really given Neville a back bone, making him smile more and back down less. Some of his old traits were still present; even as they spoke he was fidgeting with his wand, his feet sliding from side to side nervously. She didn't want to discourage Neville, but she didn't want them using the ballroom either. Then she got it.

"I know! Why don't you have dinner on top of the Waterfall?" She pointed to where they could just make it out in the distance. "I was up there, and it's really nice. It's private, and has a great view. Plus, if you want, you guys could go swimming!"

Neville brightened at her words. "Do you think she'll like it better?" he asked earnestly.

"Did she think of the Ballroom?" Hermione asked curiously. Neville nodded. "Then yes. A girl always likes a guy to think of the spot. And even better, it's a lovely spot." Hermione smiled kindly.

"Do people visit it a lot? I don't want our date to be disturbed by… Slytherins." Neville shivered.

"Go check it out, and then decide for yourself." Hermione said, ignoring the Slytherin comment.

Neville nodded and hurried off. "Thanks Hermione!" he called over his shoulder. Hermione nodded. She wondered where exactly Draco was, wondered how he'd gotten out, wondered how he was…  
She was jerked out of her thoughts when Jeremy ran past her and dove into the pool. Then she noticed Ron was no longer with her.

That's when the sole Weasley clan member in sixth year was pulled out of the pool by Jeremy, and he wasn't breathing.

An hour or two later, Draco saw a note pushed under the door of the room he was in with his name on it. In hurried handwriting the note proclaimed: "This room is directly below yours. Climb up the balcony. There's a rope underneath the sink in the bathroom. No one will see you, the bonfire is about to start. You can go from there." It wasn't signed, but Draco's savior had left him a note before, so he recognized the handwriting. "PS: Don't tell anyone about this. I hope you got that Pureblood brain working on a good excuse."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to find the rope.

Hermione had been sitting beside Ron for a longer time than she'd planned. He wasn't waking up, and was weakly breathing. Watching him, she once again had to ask herself the one question that kept finding its way back to the front of her brain.

How had Ron stayed under? The only way that could have happened would be if someone had hexed him, seeing as Ron was an accomplished swimmer. She and Neville hadn't been the only ones around. Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot had been in line for the diving board, Snape had been watching the water with narrow eyed distrust, and of course, the pool had been filled with sixth years all ready for the Bonfire. Tonight was Gryffindor Night, after all.

Without much ado, Lavender Brown burst into the hospital wing, but instead of running to Ron as Hermione expected, she ran to Hermione instead.

"Have you practiced? Tell me you've practiced! We go on third! Come on Hermione! You're the lead!" Lavender was babbling, and when Hermione looked she could see the Patil twins and Hannah Abott. Then she remembered she was supposed to be the lead singer in their group song.

Hermione blushed. "But… Ron…"

"He'll be fine." Lavender said dismissively. "Come on!" We have to practice! And we have to get you dressed. You cannot sing this song dressed like that." Hermione looked down and realized she was wearing the same thing she had all those nights ago. "We're going to Parvati's room to change and practice one last time." Lavender pulled her up from her sitting position and hurried her through the door. "We have a lot of work to do."

Draco had changed into a button up polo shirt and jeans when he climbed back into his room. He ran his hands through his hair and prepared for the bonfire. He pulled on his sneakers and inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. In a spark of inspiration, he unbuttoned the polo. Hermione would approve.

He was shirtless underneath his polo, and his jeans hung a little lower than before. He was looking good, and he knew it.

There was yelling in the hallway when Draco stepped out. He was confused for a moment, letting the words of his two best friends wash over him.

"Why aren't you worried?" Pansy demanded. "Why don't you care? Our best friend is missing and all you can do is…"

"I'm not worried because Draco has left for longer than this and been fine. He's probably chilling somewhere and hasn't noticed the time go by." Blaise said evenly.

"How do you know? He could be dead!" Pansy screeched. "It's not that big a place! We'd have found him by now!"

"Why are you guys yelling? It's giving me a headache." Draco said. When Pansy turned and took a deep breath to yell at him too, she froze midway through and seemed to notice who she was about to start yelling at. Then she threw herself at him. Instead of being attacked, like he expected, he found himself with an armful of sixth-year girl.

"Draco! Don't you EVER disappear like that again, you hear me? I thought you were dead!" When Draco raised his eyes to Blaise and mouthed 'help', Blaise took over, pulling Pansy into his own arms and whispering to her until she stopped mumbling. Draco noted this and wrote it on a mental sticky note for whenever Hermione got upset and cleared his throat.

"So, are we going to the bonfire tonight?" he asked.

"Like we'd miss it!" Pansy said, stepping out of Blaise's arms and walking with extreme hip movement. She slapped the elevator button, and waited with her foot tapping. Blaise and Draco exchanged knowing looks and stepped into the arriving elevator with her.

_**When you're out at a club and you see a fly girl**_

_**Do the creep, Do the Creep**_

_**And when you want to make friends at the ATM**_

_**Do the Creep, Do the Creep**_

When they got to the circle of onlookers, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were standing in front of the fire, doing an odd dance. Draco settled on the floor and watched. Seamus and Dean were dressed weird too. They each were in tan suit pants pulled to right below their chests with white dress shirts tucked in. There was a thin line of hair that might have been a mustache above their top lip and their hair was slicked almost flat to one side of their heads. They topped it off with fake thick rimmed glasses. Draco wasn't sure what exactly going on, but continued to watch as Seamus took center and started singing.

_**Now we got a new dance so get up on your feet**_

_**It's real easy to do and it's called the Creep**_

_**Let your hands flop around like a marionette**_

_**Pop your knees up and down and chicken your neck**_

As Seamus did this, moving his arms back and forth with his hands flopping limply as he took knee high steps, Dean stepped forward.

_**Now pull your waistband up like you expecting a flood**_

_**And slick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud**_

_**Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers**_

_**Put this in your speakers**_

_**You a Certified Creeper!**_

Draco laughed with the others as Dean joined the dance and they sung the chorus together. Then Seamus stepped forward again.

_**I was Six years old when I started creeping**_

_**My parents took it to their room and I started peeping**_

_**You can't imagine their surprise when they lifted they heads**_

_**And saw my little ass creeping at the foot of the bed…**_

Dean pushed Seamus out of the way and began to rap himself.

_**Now they knew I was a Creep since the day I was born**_

_**Came popping out my mama like some kettle corn**_

_**The Doctor saw my head and he started freakin**_

_**Cuz I came out clean and I came out creepin'**_

They both stepped away from each other chanting "Padma" as they did. Then the bonfire turned to the emerald of Floo Powder, and Padma Patil, dressed the same as them, only with pigtails instead of a slicked hairdo and no mustache. She winked at the crowd, and began singing with them.

_**When I was a girl I creeped in the boy's locker room**_

_**Hide deep inside it was my little creep Stalker Room**_

_**As they disrobed I was oogling and oggling**_

_**Little did they know that for me, they were modeling**_

_**And I would laugh**_

_**Hahahahahaha ha ha**_

_**And they would dance**_

The boys did synchronized pelvic thrusts when they sang:

_**Lalalalalala la la**_

Padma smiled a huge cheesy grin.

_**So pop out your peepers **_

_**And Tweak out your sneakers**_

_**Don't freak, come on get your creep on with me!**_

Draco laughed and clapped as the song ended. Dean, Seamus, and Padma bowed and cleared the stage. In their place stepped Neville Longbottom, looking extremely nervous but not shaking with fear or showing any signs of backing down. In one hand he held an electric guitar. With a wave of his wand an Amp appeared, and he plugged it in with ease. Draco's respect for the boy went up a small bit. If you play the guitar you couldn't be _all_ bad, could you? Draco himself was proof.

Neville conjured a chair and started playing. Behind him Crabbe, Draco saw with a jolt, started to play a simple beat on a set of drums that appeared. It was only when Goyle appeared on Neville's other side with a bass did Draco realize he hadn't seen his usual shadows the entire trip. Apparently they'd been practicing with Longbottom, because he hadn't thought they possessed the brain power to play an instrument at all.

After a few beats of the same pattern, Neville started singing.

_**While everybody else is getting out of bed**_

_**I'm usually getting in it**_

_**I'm not in it to win it**_

_**And there's a thousand ways you can skin it**_

Draco was impressed even further. Not only were they all playing in sync and pretty good, but Neville's voice wasn't that bad either.

_**My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer**_

_**Remember winger? I digress**_

_**I confess you are the best thing in my life**_

Draco and the others around the bonfire rocked back and forth to the beat. No, Draco decided, not that bad at all.

_**But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife**_

_**There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee**_

_**But you are the greatest thing about me**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we decide that it's forever**_

_**No one else could do it better**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we're two birds of a feather**_

_**Then the rest is just whenever**_

Draco smiled a small smile, and then caught himself. Damn, Hermione was getting in his head, but the song made him think about her, and she automatically made him smile. Settling with the unfamiliar expression on his face, he continued to watch.

Neville was watching someone in the crowd, and when Draco tried to follow his eyes, all he saw was the girl from the front desk. She was glowing. Feeling like he was intruding, Draco focused on Crabbe. He was playing the drums with ease that only came with practice. It figured that he'd be good at beating things with sticks.

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you**_

_**And you're addicted to my love too**_

_**We can be them two birds of a feather **_

_**That flock together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**Got to have something to keep us together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**That's enough for me**_

Hermione, from under the invisibility cloak with Dean Thomas, the Patil twins and Lavender behind her with Disillusion charms on them, watched Neville and Draco's usual two goons rock on stage.

She was the one who started the clapping. The crowd picked it up, clapping with the beat.

_**Took a loan on a house I own**_

_**Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne**_

_**I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison**_

_**We can travel to Spain where the rain falls**_

_**Mainly on the plain side and sing**_

_**'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing**_

_**Have ten kids and give them everything**_

_**Hold our magic wands up in the air**_

_**And just be glad that we made it here alive**_

_**On a spinning ball in the middle of space**_

_**I love you from your toes to your face**_

Hermione was smiling, and so was everyone else watching. Even with Crabbe and Goyle, the setting was amazing. Those two on stage made Neville seem even better looking. Hermione looked again. Was that stubble on Neville's chin? He was looking manlier. Was he taller? Or was he just standing straighter with the guitar in his hands? Had he always been that buff?

Hermione was baffled. He wasn't exactly the same pudgy boy who'd lost his toad on the train five years ago.

_**If it's love**_

_**And we decide that it's forever**_

_**No one else could do it better**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we're two birds of a feather**_

_**Then the rest is just whenever**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you**_

_**And you're addicted to my love too**_

_**We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**Got to have something to keep us together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**That's enough for me**_

Neville himself felt empowered by Kayla's eyes on him. He drew strength and confidence from her smile, and the way she and the crowd clapped along with the beat. He, Vincent and Greg had worked hard. Beneath all that rough exterior, they weren't all that bad. Sure, they had a mean streak, but that was just because they'd always been met with cruelty.

Neville had been the first person to come to them with friendliness, and they'd taken to following him around. They'd practiced on the roof of the resort, where no one else ever went, and they'd largely spent time there too. They weren't the worst two boys you could know.

_**You can move in, I won't ask where you've been**_

_**'Cause everybody has a past**_

_**When we're older we'll do it all over again**_

_**When everybody else is getting out of bed**_

_**I'm usually getting in it**_

_**I'm not in it to win it**_

_**I'm in it for you**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we're two birds of a feather**_

_**Then the rest is just whenever**_

_**Then the rest is just whenever**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we decide that it's forever**_

_**No one else could do it better**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you**_

_**And you're addicted to my love too**_

_**We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**Got to have something to keep us together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**Got to have something to keep us together**_

_**Love, love**_

_**That's enough for me**_

As the song ended, a smattering of applause started, that transformed into a roaring applause. Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle all bowed and exited the stage, replaced almost instantly with Harry Potter. He had a keyboard.

Draco raised his eyebrows. Was everyone secretly musically talented?

Playing a moderately fast song, Harry closed and began to sing.

_**I'd give anything**_

_**But I won't give up on you**_

_**I'd say anything**_

_**But not goodbye**_

_**I will roll with your changes**_

_**And I'm always on your side**_

_**And there's not a word that I've ever heard that will**_

_**Make me change my mind**_

Harry's mind was on his two best friends; Ron and Hermione. Lord knew what and who Ron was doing, and Hermione was always off, doing something or another. If they'd been at Hogwarts she'd probably be in the library, but he'd heard them running around together, seeking out Malfoy. There was something going on with those three, Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron. He was singing to them, he thought, and he was telling them nothing would get in the way of their friendship.

Not even Malfoy.

_**Words they'll try to shake you**_

_**Don't let them break you**_

_**Or stop your world from turning**_

_**When words keep you from feeling good**_

_**Use them as firewood, and let them burn**_

Now he was thinking of all the rumors that always surrounded him. As the Chosen One, there was always a huge problem or rumor following him. Dumbledore had promised that no reporters or Ministry officials even knew where the Resort was. After Sirius's death, Harry didn't want to deal with any of it. That was why he'd jumped onto the idea of going away this year. That was why he'd been mostly in the air, where it was easier to forget his problems.

_**Like stones in your pocket, people try to wear you down**_

_**Someone always wants to take the love you've found**_

_**So let's roll with these changes**_

_**And I want you by my side**_

_**And there's not a word that I've ever heard that can**_

_**Make me change my mind**_

_**Words they'll try to shake you**_

_**Don't let them break you**_

_**Or stop your world from turning**_

_**When words keep you from feeling good**_

_**Use them as firewood, and let them burn**_

_**Let them burn, Let them burn**_

Hermione felt tears prick in her eyes. She would tell Harry about Draco. Even if this was just a song. Even if it tore a rift in their friendship. Harry needed to know. If she didn't tell him, it would just build up and be an even bigger problem. After they performed, she promised. After all this.

_**And underneath every word**_

_**Somebody's heart been broken**_

_**With or without words, we try to forget**_

_**Words they'll try to shake us**_

_**Don't let them break us**_

_**Or stop our world from turning**_

_**When words keep you from feeling good**_

_**Use them as firewood**_

_**And let them burn**_

_**Words they'll try to shake you**_

_**Don't let them break you or stop your world**_

_**Stop your world from turning 'round**_

_**When words keep you from feeling good**_

_**Use them as firewood**_

_**Let them burn**_

_**Let them burn, let them burn**_

Harry stopped and vanished the keyboard, standing up. There was a polite clapping coming from the crowd, but he wasn't interested in the audience. He looked around for his two closest friends.

Neither of them were anywhere to be found.

They weren't there.

Harry hung his head. They hadn't heard. How was he to tell them now? He couldn't just go up to them and ask; that would sound suspicious. With a depressed sigh, Harry left the bonfire circle, and went to find his Firebolt.

Hermione wanted to go after him, and actually started after him, but Dean grabbed her arm before she got out from under the invisibility cloak. She was about to pull away when she remembered what she was wearing. _That_ would sure cause a stir, wouldn't it? She was still trying to find a way to Harry when their song started.

A song started over the enchanted speakers, making Draco raise his eyebrows. Who was singing _this_?

His question was answered when Dean Thomas stepped out of nowhere, leaned forward, and started rapping to the beat.

_**Yeah little mama you looking good**_

_**See you on the plate with a player from the hood**_

_**Come holla at me, you got it like that**_

_**Big DT with the lead pussy cat**_

_**I'll show you how I throw down**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna throw down**_

_**Me and you one on one**_

_**Treat it down a show down**_

_**You look at me and I look at you**_

_**I'm reaching for your shirt**_

_**What you want me to do?**_

Hermione recognized her queue. She forced every thought of Harry and promised herself she'd find him after they performed.

Throwing off something that Draco realized was Potter's invisibility cloak, Hermione stepped out, dressed on a tight black hooded belly shirt that showed a pierced belly button and tight black pants that stopped at her knees and showed every perfect curve of her body. Quickly following were what had to be the background dancers, all dressed in matching white outfits that were just as skimpy. They each started dancing and singing together.

_**I'm telling you to**_

_**Loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But you keep fronting**_

_**Uh**_

_**Sayin what you gone do to me**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But I ain't seen nothing…**_

Draco was transfixed by the gyrating girls on stage, his eyes focusing on one of them, but the whole of the picture was…. Pleasing.

Hermione smiled at the crowd, ignoring everyone in it, and dancing like she was selling sex. She let her hands wonder down her sides, then put her hand to her chest and thrust her shoulders back and forth. There were wolf whistles and more than enough stares. If they'd paid this much attention in class, she was sure they would pass with flying colors. Right then, though, she had to sing. She moved forward, moving to the beat and doing the dance moves they'd practiced so much on.

_**Typical**_

_**And hardly the type I fall for**_

_**I like when the physical**_

_**Don't leave me asking for more**_

_**I'm a sexy mama**_

_**(Mama)**_

_**Just tryina get what I wanna**_

_**(Wanna)**_

_**Honey let me spring this on ya**_

_**Of all the things that I told ya**_

_**(Told ya told ya told ya)**_

Hermione came up from a hair flip and met Draco's eyes. She winked at him and took a fierce pleasure in seeing him gasp. His eyes were stuck on her, and it made her hips and movements smoother and sexier.

_**You've been saying all the right things all night long**_

_**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**_

_**Baby can't you see**_

_**How these clothes are fitting on me?**_

_**And the heat coming from this beat**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

_**I don't think you know**_

Hermione slowly moved her hands up the outside of her legs, making Draco's speeding fast beat even faster. The background dancers were just that, in the background, and he didn't know how anyone else could be focusing on them. Hermione flicked her long, straightened hair over her shoulder and licked her lips. Draco was leaning forward as were the rest of the boys, not that they noticed. The girls were watching with raised eyebrows and, dare I say it, taking mental notes. Hermione strutted to the front again and began singing again.

_**You say you're a big boy**_

_**But I can't agree**_

_**Cuz the love you said you have**_

_**Ain't been put on me**_

_**I wonder**_

_**If I'm just too much for you**_

_**Wonder**_

_**If a kiss will make you just wonder**_

_**If I have more for you**_

_**What you wanna do?**_

_**Take a chance to recognize that this**_

She spun on the spot and did another hair flip, making sure that she came back up slowly. Draco swallowed.

_**(Could be yours!)**_

_**I can see just like those guys**_

_**That you're horny**_

Hermione changed the words on purpose, loving the fact that Draco automatically checked himself, then brought his knees to his chest.

_**Baby can't you see**_

_**How these clothes are fitting on me?**_

_**And the heat coming from this beat**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

_**I don't think you know…**_

Pansy frowned, her eyes going from Draco, to the increasingly flirtatious Hermione Granger. Something was different going on here…

_**I'm telling you to**_

_**Loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But you keep frontin**_

_**Uh**_

_**Sayin what you gone do to me**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But I ain't seen nothing**_

_**I'm telling you to**_

_**Loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But you keep frontin**_

_**Uh**_

_**Sayin what you gone do to me**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**But I ain't seen nothing…**_

With a dramatic flourish, Hermione looked up, and water splashed down onto her. Her backup dancers all had matching bikinis on underneath their outfits. Hermione was drenched; her outfit was truly sticking to her. She was breathing hard and smiling so invitingly Draco began to go toward her, but instead, there was a clearly stated "Ballroom" and the bonfire flames turned Emerald. With a blown kiss, Hermione and her backup dancers were gone.

The entire bonfire was silent, all of them staring at the orange flames with dazed eyes.

"Shit!" they heard someone say. "How are we supposed to go after _that_?" with murmurs of agreement, the sixth years dispersed, most heading to their rooms.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Pansy called, her eyebrows cinched together. She watched Draco search the crowd with rising suspicion.

"I'm not going to my room right now." Draco said, his eyes never stopping. "I have to…" _Find Hermione_. "Check something." Without another word he was gone into the crowd.

Pansy sighed. "It's official." She told Blaise as they stepped into the elevator. "Draco's in love."

"With who?" Blaise implored.

"How would I know? I just know the signs." Pansy said, smirking regally at a Ravenclaw who cringed.

"You know the signs?" Blaise repeated.

"Of course. I'm with you all the time, aren't I?" Pansy winked at him, and if there weren't three Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor in the elevator with them, Blaise would have kissed her.

_**A/N: why hoooowdy! **____** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**_

_**Okay, so, here's the hint of the chapter: **_

"_**The Savior" is the one who almost drowned Ron. But don't worry! Ron's not dead! I still have some major mayhem for him to spread! ;) The Savior is not:**_

_**Harry**_

_**Ron (In case you weren't sure…. It's NOT Ron, cuz he didn't drown himself…)**_

_**QUESTION: Does anyone know if the authors/artists of FMA, OHSHC, and Hetalia are okay? I don't know if they survived the earthquake in Japan. PM me any information. Thanks.**_

_**ALSO: Here's a full list of all the songs used in this story, in case you wanted names and didn't know them or something, and IT'S IN ORDER! :O!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Love the way you Lie – Eminem ft Rihanna**_

_**Love Hurts – Incubus**_

_**Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down**_

_**Even Though – Darren Criss**_

_**Not Alone – Darren Criss**_

_**Just Like You – Three Days Grace**_

_**(I hate) Everything About You – Three Days Grace**_

_**She's No You – Jesse McCartney**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**My First Kiss – 3Oh!3 ft Katie Perry**_

_**The Crow and The Butterfly – Shinedown**_

_**Kiss N Tell – Danger Radio**_

_**Trouble – Bonnie McKee**_

_**Perfect Situation – Weezer**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**Be My Escape – Relient K**_

_**Unwell – Matchbox 20**_

_**CHAPTER 5 (THAT'S THIS ONE!):**_

_**The Creep – The Lonely Island ft Nicki Manaj**_

_**If It's Love – Train**_

_**Words – Train**_

_**Buttons – Pussy Cat Dolls**_

_**THAT IS ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Potential Breakup Songs

_**A/N: Ahhhhh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it's ATROCIOUSLY LATE buuut I've been getting homework by the LIGHTYEARS! It takes Soooo longgg to do~! But, I plan to spend this spring break writing up a storm! I hope that makes it ok? Please don't be mad at me!**_

_**IMPORTANTE~!: I'm now taking song and artist request, because right now, the entire music list is my songs of the week or my iTunes on shuffle. It's working, but if there's something you wanna hear (or rather READ) then review~!**_

_**Disclaimer: The Wizarding world, Harry Potter, and of course, Draco Malfoy, all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, because who ELSE could come up with a world like that? NO ONE~! THAT'S WHO~! Songs belong to these artists (in this order): Finger Eleven, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, All Time Low, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Evanescance, and Trapt.**_

Draco wandered outside of the great commotion of the Entrance Hall, breathing in the warm desert air with a reverence he held only for Hermione. His eyes searched for her and found her hurrying away from him. He smiled and rushed forward, ready to encase her in his arms when she cried out a name.

"Harry!" Harry Potter, boy who lived, was just landing on the ground on the other side of the pool. Draco sulked closer, sticking to shadows. At the sound of his name the famed boy made a motion as to get back on his broom, but checked himself at the last possible moment.

"Hermione?" Potter said, looking a little green. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you something… Your song…" Hermione suddenly looked bashful, looking at the ground instead of Potter. Draco had to fight the urge to hug her. Even Potter noticed how shy she was.

"Hermione…" Potter started. "I only sang that song to show you and Ron that whatever's going on, don't worry about it, nothing will ever ruin our friendship. Even…" Potter struggled for a moment before saying it. "Malfoy."

Hermione smiled, a wide, happy smile that made Draco's gut clench painfully. He rubbed the spot, frowning.

"Do you really mean it, Harry? You don't mind if Draco…"

Harry cut off Hermione very quickly. "I don't want to hear about it. I don't care, but I don't want to know why you're suddenly on first-name basis with Malfoy, alright?" Hermione nodded. Harry watched her thoughtfully for a moment, before opening his arms. Hermione threw herself into his arms. Harry smiled and whispered something softly, making Hermione nod.

Draco shrank back into the shadows when they separated and walked past him, hand in hand. Even when they were out of his sight, Draco felt something lingering after they left. He rubbed his chest where it was, his frown deepening. He'd never felt _that _before…

Elsewhere, the Savior was busy. In the Hospital Wing, The Savior was preparing to add another dose of sleeping potion to Ron's meals, as Savior had been doing for the last few hours. The potion wasn't strong enough for Savior to leave him for more than two hours. It was the end of the second hour now, so Savior really needed to add it and feed it to him quickly…

"I think he's asleep, Harry." Hermione's voice said from the other side of the door that led to the hallway. Hurriedly, Savior shoved the vial of potion into the pocket of the pants Savior was wearing. Quickly, Savior sat next to the bed Ron was laying in and bowed Savior's head.

"Come on, Hermione, don't be such a sissy." Harry said loudly.

"A _sissy_? _Me?_ Mr I'm-so-afraid-of-my-cousin?" Hermione stopped talking abruptly when she saw Savior. "Oh, hello. Are we…"

"No! It's alright, I was just leaving anyway." The Savior looked back at Ron with a little regret. Savior had planned to keep him out of the equation until later. Standing, Savior smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Maybe since his two best friends are here, he'll wake up." Savior swept out of the room with a smile, the smile slipping off Savior's face once Savior was out of the Hospital Wing. Ron was going to wake up…

"Let's not tell Ron about his… Other visitor." Hermione said softly, sitting in the seat that Ron's other visitor had just occupied. Harry shrugged. "I mean… until he's… better…"

Harry nodded and sat on the end of Ron's bed. "I wonder…" With no warning other than those two words, Harry was jumping on the hospital bed over Ron. He continued to jump, squealing like a little kid.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Wake. Up. Wake. Up. Wake. Up. Wake. Up." Harry started to chant. "!"

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione and Ron said in union. All motion stopped, Hermione and Harry staring at Ron, Ron glancing between the two.

"What are you…" With a yelp, a squeal, and a yell, the Golden Trio were piled on the bed, Hermione talking at a fast pace even she couldn't understand, Harry patting Ron on the shoulder, and Ron nodding and trying to talk over Hermione.

"…"

"It's really great your up mate!"

"Ithoughtyouweregonnadieandwe'dhavetotell…"

"Yeah it's really great to be back, Harry!"

"…"

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Relax, he's awake." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron said.

"I'm just so glad!" Hermione said. "I mean, what if you'd never woke up? I'd have to live without on of my best friends!"

The Golden Trio was too busy smiling to notice Draco walk back into the hallway from which he'd just entered. He stomped his way up the stairs, grabbing his guitar from his room and effectively avoiding almost every other student. He ended up in the Ballroom, which isn't where he planned to go, but he sat on the floor anyway, and began to play.

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

_**I wish it was coolin' me**_

_**But so far it's not been good**_

_**It's been shitty**_

_**And I feel awkward as I should**_

_**This club has got to be**_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_**Since I thought you and me**_

_**Well I'm still imagining**_

_**A dark lit place **_

_**Or your place or my place**_

Draco smiled a dirty little smile. He did enjoy this song. It had been all the rage in the muggle world a while ago… He sang it without really thinking about what he was saying, his mind somewhere else, most likely with a famed brown-eyed Muggleborn.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches what your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**I hold out for one more drink**_

_**Before I think**_

_**I'm looking too desperately**_

_**But so far has not been fun**_

_**I should just stay home**_

_**If one thing really means one**_

_**This club will hopefully**_

_**Be closed in three weeks**_

_**That would be cool with me**_

_**But I'm still imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place…**_

Out of nowhere, Draco heard the voice he'd been craving to hear harmonize with him.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches what your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

Draco stopped abruptly, raising his eyes slowly to his friend (or was she _more_?), Hermione.

"Hey Draco. Did you like our performance?" Hermione asked, sitting crosslegged in front of him. She had, he noticed, the guitar that Neville had played, and was now pulling it onto her lap. Draco just sat and watched her, just realizing that she was actually there. "Draco?" she asked, playing a few riffs on the guitar.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? This is our ballroom. I was looking for you." Hermione said.

"But… What about…" But Draco was cut off by Hermione beginning to sing.

_**I found the cure to growing older**_

_**And you're the only place that feels like home**_

_**Just so you know, you never know**_

_**Some secrets are meant to be told**_

_**But I found the cure to growing older.**_

She played a few quick chords and a random riff.

_**I'm the first kid**_

_**To write of hopes, lies and friends**_

_**And I am sorry my conscience**_

_**Called in sick again**_

_**And I've got arrogance down to a science**_

_**And I'm the first kid**_

_**To write of hopes, lies, and friends…**_

Hermione stopped and nodded to Draco. "Let's hear if you can still play." She stopped and thought. "Lyrics on… growing old."

Draco scoffed and started to play a different song, but by a different band.

_**Manage me I'm a mess**_

_**Turn a page, I'm a book half unread**_

_**I wanna be laughed at laughed with**_

_**Just because**_

_**I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough.**_

_**But I'm stuck in this fucking rutt**_

_**Waiting on a second hand pick-me-up**_

_**And I'm over getting older**_

_**If I could just find the time**_

_**Then I would never let another day go by**_

_**I'm over getting old…**_

Hermione and him both played a riff, him the melody, her electric guitar.

_**And maybe it's not my weekend**_

_**But it's gonna be my year**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching**_

_**All the minutes past as I go nowhere**_

_**And this is my reaction**_

_**To everything I fear**_

_**Cuz I've been going crazy**_

_**I don't wanna waste another minute here**_

Draco stopped and smiled at her. "Lyrics by… the same band."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and began to play a different song.

_**I got your picture**_

_**I'm coming with you**_

_**Dear Maria, count me in**_

_**There's a story at the bottom**_

_**Of this bottle and I'm a pen**_

_**When the lights go off**_

_**I want to watch the way you**_

_**Take the stage by storm**_

_**The way you wrap those boys**_

_**Around your finger**_

_**Go on and play the leader**_

_**Cuz you know that's what you're good at**_

_**The low run on the fast track**_

_**Make every second last**_

_**Cuz I got your picture**_

_**I'm coming with you**_

_**Dear Maria, count me in**_

_**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**_

_**And I'm a pen**_

_**When you get there**_

_**I'm the one who's selling you out**_

_**Cuz it feels like stealing hearts**_

_**Calling your name through the crowd**_

Hermione stopped and smiled a devilish smile that made Draco's heartbeat quicken. "Alright, Lyrics on… Addictive Love."

Draco glanced at her before he started, choosing to be safe and sticking with the same band.

_**I fought it for a long time now**_

_**While drowning in a river of denial**_

_**I washed up **_

_**Fixed up**_

_**Picked up**_

_**All my broken things**_

_**Cuz you left me**_

_**Police scene chalk line**_

_**Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime**_

_**Suburban living with the feeling**_

_**That I'm giving up**_

_**Everything for you**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**How was I supposed to know**_

_**That you were**_

_**Oh oh over me**_

_**I think that I should go**_

_**Cuz something's telling me to leave but I won't**_

_**Cuz I'm damned if I do ya**_

_**Damned if I don't**_

Draco gave Hermione a look that made her shiver. "Topic is… Leaving."

Hermione shivered again but started playing.

_**Now I know**_

_**That I can't make you stay**_

_**But where's your heart?**_

_**But where's your heart?**_

_**But where's your…**_

_**And I know**_

_**There's nothing I can say**_

_**To change that part**_

_**To change that part**_

_**To change…**_

Draco's eyes softened, and he began playing the familiar rift. He looked at her and sang with her.

_**So many bright lights that cast a shadow**_

_**But can I speak?**_

_**Is it hard understanding**_

_**I'm incomplete?**_

_**A life that's so demanding**_

_**I get so weak**_

_**A love that's so demanding**_

_**I can't speak.**_

Their voices turned strained, and their eyes pleading, as they looked at each other. They knew, in that instant, what stood against their relationship. They both knew that neither of them wanted to leave, but they both had to.

_**I am not afraid to keep on living**_

_**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**_

_**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving**_

_**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**_

With a last strum, the Ballroom was silent, the only sound was the word "home" echoing around the ballroom. Hermione was lost, lost in a grey eyed prison of emotion, while Draco was gone, his entire being disappearing until he felt nothing but her gaze.

Hermione's eyes began to water. "Draco…"

"I… We… Can't, Hermione! You know that!" Draco ripped his eyes away from hers, stood and left, Lleve in one hand, the other over the heart he could feel ripping from his chest. He knew that if he had stayed to see the first tear fall, if she had said one more word, he would have stayed forever.

He only made it beyond the door, but he didn't go back in.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered. Then, with a flick of her wand, the Baby Grand Piano in the corner started to play a slow saddening melody.

Hermione took a deep breath. She fuelled all the pain and hurt, all the love and sadness that was starting to consume her into her voice.

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Oh but god I wanna let it go**_

_**Come to bed don't make me sleep alone…**_

_**Couldn't hide the emptiness**_

_**You let it show!**_

_**Never wanted it to be so cold…**_

_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

_**I can't hold on to me**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

Her voice was steady, but tears continued to fall down her face. Draco… Draco… It was all she could think about. All she could feel. Pain. She wished she didn't have a heart, that way it couldn't hurt her so much.

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't wanna forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Don't want to let it**_

_**Lay me down this time**_

_**Drowned by will to fly**_

_**Here in the darkness I know myself**_

_**Can't break free until I let it go**_

_**Let me go…**_

Draco couldn't take her heartache, the heartache they shared, so he ran.

_**Darling I forgive you after all**_

_**Anything is better than to be alone…**_

_**And in the end I guess I have to fall**_

_**Always find my face among the ashes**_

_**I can't hold onto me**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me? **_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't wanna forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Stay in love with you…**_

_**Oh…**_

_**I'm gonna let it go…**_

She had to go find him.

Draco was walking up the stairs, whispering a song to the girl he'd left downstairs.

_**I was sick of restrictions**_

_**Sick of the boundaries**_

_**About to close the door**_

_**Treated like a conviction**_

_**No real connection**_

_**What should I settle for?**_

_**But you caught my attention**_

_**You built up the tension**_

_**You left me wanting more**_

_**Now I don't know what to do with myself**_

_**Do with myself**_

_**I don't want nobody else**_

Draco growled at his own stupidity, his own heart. He hated what he'd done, he hated that he'd trusted her, but he didn't hate her. How could he hate her? He loved her.

_**I let you in**_

_**I let you in**_

_**And you infected me**_

_**Can't get enough of you**_

_**Can't get enough of you**_

_**I breathe you in**_

_**I breathe you in**_

_**And now I'm in too deep**_

_**Don't think I'm pulling through**_

_**Don't think I'm pulling through**_

_**Can't get enough of you**_

_**Can't get enough of you…**_

Draco gasped and raised his voice, so he was almost yelling.

_**You're so contagious**_

_**Running through my fate**_

_**You're so contagious**_

_**Hanging onto every word**_

_**You're so contagious**_

_**And I can't get away**_

_**You're so contagious**_

_**And now I know for sure**_

_**There is no cure**_

Moping now, Draco arrived at the seventh floor, and went into his room to watch tv. It's not like he'd ever really do anything else. What was there to do here anyway? The colorful resort that had, just two days ago, been an exciting, colorful place, was now a boring black and white.

Hermione ran around the resort. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Ron watched her with a jealous scowl, accompanying her everywhere she went, least she find the ferret.

Harry was in the air, seeing Hermione's distress, offering advice, and getting lost before he could get roped into the search party.

The Savior watched all of this with a scowl. Draco Malfoy was a dumbass. Here Savior was, trying to help them, and he goes and blows it. What was with that? Savior stomped into the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor a little fiercer than necessary.

Draco was gonna get a piece of Savior's mind.

_**A/N: Savior to the Rescue! …Again! :) So, review review review~~!**_

_**Songs from this Chapter:**_

_**Paralyzer - Finger Eleven**_

_**I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Ever Got Was This Stupid Song Named After Me – Fall Out Boy**_

_**Weightless – All Time Low**_

_**Dear Maria, Count me in – All Time Low**_

_**Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) – All Time Low**_

_**Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance**_

_**Lithium – Evanescance**_

_**Contagious - Trapt**_


	7. Pillows and Waterfalls

_**A/N: Why hello there, dear readers! Guess who's just finished Finals? Aaaaand The last day of school is TODAY! :D So, to celebrate, I updated and wrote out the next chapter of one of my favorite Fanfics of ALL TIME, SPIRITUAL SANCUARY~! I hope you're as happy as I am!**_

_**Well… I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I was struggling with juggling homework and studying for Finals and trying to get my modeling career out there…But no worries, I'm back! And you're in for an AWESOME chapter. There aren't any songs in this one (sorry) but it's EXTREMELY IMPORTANT~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Wizarding World. JKR does, and probably always will.**_

Hermione was more than a little put out. She couldn't find Draco anywhere. Ron had run, literally ran, as not to leave her alone for long, to the bathroom for a quick break while she retraced her footsteps. The only place left would be his room, and she couldn't go up there. It was looking like rain, and most of the Slytherins were upstairs in their rooms changing into something more appropriate for the developing weather.

Hermione noticed Harry was still in the air, and waved to him.

He didn't see her. Figures. He was still looking for the Snitch they'd let out like total idiots. With a sigh, Hermione climbed to the little clearing above the waterfall, peeking to make sure no one was there before collapsing face down on the ground. She rolled onto her side to watch the water appear in a brook and then disappear over the edge. With a sigh she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, hearing only the sound of the water.

She was tired. Tired of men. Tired of Searching. Tired of having to look for love. In that moment, Hermione Granger gave up. She was just so tired…

She fell asleep.

Draco was lying facedown on his bed when he heard a pounding on his door that reminisced of the footsteps of a giant. "Go away." Draco mumbled.

"Fuck…" He heard in an unmistakable voice. Draco groaned. "_Alohamora_." Came the voice again. The doorknob rattled but didn't open. He heard footsteps indicating that his visitor was leaving. Draco gave a relieved sigh and allowed himself to fall back into the mental war that had been going on since he'd heard Hermione's first sob.

_She was weak! You shouldn't have left her!_

**I can't be every girl's strength, you know.**

_She isn't just ANY girl! She's Hermione!_

**And why does that make it ok?**

_Oh, so now you feel nothing for her?_

**Of course. I never felt anything for her. I wanted to screw her. That's all.**

_Oh really?_

**Yes, really.**

_So that anger you got when Weasley took her away?_

**I just want to screw her.**

_And that bubbly feeling you get in your stomach when you think of her?_

**I just want to screw her!**

_And the way you feel warm inside when you think of how it felt to kiss her?_

**I JUST want to SCREW HER!**

_So, it wouldn't matter if she ran off and got married to Weasley? If they had little know it all red-headed babies?_

**If I get to screw her first it won't matter.**

_So, you can see yourself marring a pureblooded bitch with no brain and being happy._

**I'd be happy enough.**

_Oh? _

**Yes.**

_So you only want to screw her._

**Yes. I Only want to screw her.**

_And after, you'll never think of her again._

**Of course not.**

_Not her beautiful dark chocolate eyes…_

**Nope.**

_Not the little smile she gets when you tease her?_

**No…**

_Not the way it felt to be truly wanted for something other than your money or linage for once in your life?_

**DAMMIT NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

The voice in his head went silent, and Draco noticed a new sound as someone stepped into his bedroom from the balcony. Draco sat up quickly, pulling his wand from his back pocket with the swiftness of a seeker before seeing who it was.

"Oh. It's just you."

* * *

Harry had been looking for the snitch for ages when he saw the silhouette of a person climbing up a rope from one balcony to another. When he flew closer, the person, whoever it was, had climbed through the window. He hovered closer to see if he could see in, but he couldn't, the curtain was closed.

He was about to fly away when he heard the name "Hermione".

* * *

"Yes it's me." Savior said with a frown. "What is wrong with you? Are you stupid?"

Draco refused to look at Savior and instead flopped back onto his bed. He buried his head in the fluffy pillow on the closest side of the bed and sighed. "I don't know." Savior looked at the blond boy warily before sighing and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I thought you wanted to… be with Hermione." Savior said softly. "Was I wrong?"

Draco fought with himself, but found himself saying the truth. "No."

"Then what is the problem?" Savior asked seriously. "Why did you leave?"

"Potter… he just… he…" Draco sucked in a huge breath and his nostrils filled with the scent of vanilla and lavender. The pillow smelled like Hermione, intoxicatingly so. Draco unconsciously took in another huge breath before realizing what he was doing. He jumped off the bed backed as far away from the pillow as possible, until he was backed against the wall and breathing hard. He felt like a heroin addict that had just had a hit after months of suffering. He felt like a man who'd just found a bottle of water in a desert a week after he had felt dehydration side effects. He felt like someone who'd just gotten through a particularly long Crucio, but was feeling the relief of it being over.

He felt like he needed someone, and Draco Malfoy did not know what to do about that. He'd never felt like that about anyone before. Not his mother, not his father, not even Blaise or Pansy.

He could still smell her shampoo…

"Draco?" There was worry in the Savior's eyes. Draco realized he was standing with his back against the wall and he was still trying to get farther away. "Draco are you…?"

"I'm fine." Draco said in a small voice. He cleared his throat. "Fine." He said again. He straightened up and smiled at Savior, but did not take a step toward the bed.

"What…"

"Nothing." Draco said quickly. Savior's eyes narrowed. "Really. It was nothing."

Savior didn't look convinced, but sat on the side of the bed closest to Draco. "Alright. So, you want to be with her. What's the problem?" When Draco didn't answer, but looked at the ground like it was suddenly maddeningly interesting, Savior decided to prompt him. "You said something about Harry Potter…"

Draco stiffened, and then tried to hide it, but Savior saw it all the same. "Did I say Potter?" He said casually. "Oh. I meant that tool that's always following him around, Weasley."

"No you didn't." Savior said, sighing and lying back on the bed. "What happened with Hermione and Harry that made you like this?" When he averted his eyes, Savior pressed on. "What did you see or hear, Draco?"

"Nothing." Draco muttered. "Leave me alone."

Savior sighed. Then glanced behind her at the pillow Draco had run from. "What's wrong with you, exactly?" Savior reached over and picked up the pillow. Savior didn't miss Draco, who had been relaxing, stiffen. "What's wrong with this pillow?"

"Nothing!" Draco said in a strangled voice. "Just put it back."

Savior fiddled with the pillow before sniffing it. The smell of lavender and vanilla greeted Savior's nose. "You don't like how it smells?" Savior held it out to Draco with a small questioning glance.

Draco recoiled. He could imagine the relief he'd feel if he let himself smell it. It made him antsy. He glared at Savior. "Take it away. Now."

"Maybe you _do_ like the way it smells." Savior said, ignoring Draco completely. "I bet this is the way Hermione's shampoo smells." Savior glanced at the bed. "Was she here? In your bedroom? For the smell to stick… It'd have to be for over a few hours…" Savior turned to Draco with a cold and calculating look. "Did you sleep with her?"

Savior watched as Draco's eyes widened. Savior could see the want translated into tiny shivers in his posture. "No. I didn't." The 'not yet' that hung in the air between them was obvious.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Savior said, turning Savior's back on Draco. "Even if you trick yourself into thinking you only want her for her body, you should still be out there finding her." Savior turned to Draco with a fire hidden in those eyes. "Well? Go GET HER!"

Draco scrambled to do so, turning back once he opened the door. "You should probably be gone when we get back." With that, he closed the door and went to find Hermione.

* * *

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was yelling at him, so Harry reluctantly flew down and hovered just above head level.

"What Ron?" Harry asked tiredly. He had a lot to think about. Whoever had been talking to Malfoy was planning on letting him just screw Hermione with no consequences. He had to think up a plan, and Ron yelling at him was not going to be helpful.

"Hermione's missing!"

"No she isn't." Harry said. "You know exactly where she is. She's around here, looking for Malfoy. Just look and you'll find her." Harry began to fly away before Ron made a grab for his broom and made it by jumping. Harry and Ron ended up tumbling to the floor.

Harry groaned and glared at Ron. "What was that for?" He grabbed his Firebolt and ran his hands along the handle. "There better not be a dent in it." He muttered.

"Why do you sound mad? Aren't you worried about Hermione?" Ron demanded, his ears bright red.

"She's not in any _danger_!" Harry said hotly. "There's no way Johnny or Kayla, or any of the other workers here would let anything happen here!"

Ron looked furious. "She was running around with Malfoy and none of them did anything to stop it!"

Harry's confusion turned into fury. "What is _wrong _with you?" Harry yelled. "You're with _Lavender_! There's not even a reason for you to be _concerned _with who she's with!"

"I'm her best friend!" Ron yelled back. "I'm supposed to look after her!"

"By keeping her away from the one person she's actually _looking for_?" Harry demanded. He turned tail and mounted his broom. "Forget this. I'm going to play Quidditch." He kicked off and was gone before Ron could say anything else.

He refused to think Harry was right.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, recognizing the feeling of someone laying down beside her. She rolled towards the warmth and curled around it, falling back asleep instantly.

* * *

Draco had found her in the little clearing above the waterfall, sleeping soundly. He glanced up at the sky, looking around for some clouds. Seeing that they weren't about to be rained on, Draco laid beside Hermione rather than waking her. He liked the way she looked peaceful.

A few seconds after he'd settled, Hermione rolled toward him and put her head on his chest. Draco felt himself get warm. "Draco." He heard. Draco jumped and looked down at her, but she was sleeping soundly. Draco sighed. She was dreaming.

About him.

Draco smiled as he drifted into sleep. He had missed her.

* * *

Ron climbed up the rocks of the waterfall, his mind set on finding Hermione. It was taking him a while, because the rocks were wet and slippery. He finally got high enough to see over the edge into the clearing. He saw the unmistakable sight of Hermione's hair and the blonde locks lying next to it. He growled and started to climb up when it all went wrong.

He had to take a step onto a loose rock and when he transferred his weight to it, it began to slip. He reached for the grass to help him, and caught himself on it, but there weren't any rocks close enough to get to without falling. The only way was up. He started to pull himself up using only upper arm strength. The full moon shining on the top of the water fall illuminated his head and turned his fiery red hair a startlingly bright white. The grass was wet from the waterfall.

Ron's fingers began to slip.

To stop people from climbing onto the waterfall, the staff of Spiritual Sanctuary had taken measures to harden the journey upward. There were loose rocks few and far between. They had expected the hard climb would discourage the climbers, and if they fell they would fall into water anyway. At least, that's what they expected. They hadn't counted on someone actually making it past the loose rocks. The angle of the fall was all wrong.

That's why when Ron fell he hit the crown of his head on the rock he'd displaced onto the edge of the waterfall and sank into the water unconscious and bleeding.

_**A/N: HEY! HEY YOU~! REVIEW! :D!**_

_**Since I didn't do Shoutouts at the top, I'll do them here!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS to ALL THE PEOPLE WHO'VE BEEN REVIEWING FROM THE START! (Thanks, you guys keep me coming back :) I can't tell you guys how much it means to me that you take the time to read this! )**_

_**Icedpandacookies, Bella Swan 138, Selene Illusinia, Orange-Coyote, and jesslovessmiles.**_


	8. Aurors and Threats

_**A/N: CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW FAST THIS WAS UPDATED? TWO DAYS PEOPLE! TWO DAYS! ^^**_

_**While we're up here, I'd like to point out that you are all HORRIBLE PEOPLE for not caring that Ron could die! :P Just kidding, trust me, if there wasn't more trouble coming from his direction, I would have killed him off in the fourth chapter -_-  
**_

_**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! (except for Kayla and Johnny. I totally own them)**_

Hermione was alone on the top of the waterfall when she woke up. There was a lot of noise down where the water would be, and Hermione stood and went to investigate. When she poked her head over the side, she was met with the signs of a crime scene. The entire pool area was blocked off by yellow crime tape with black words that proclaimed "Police Line, Do Not Cross". There were many adult wizard and witches Hermione was completely confused when she heard a yell.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice yelled. Hermione looked up. Harry Potter, boy who lived, was hovering before her on his Firebolt, his face strained and tear-stained. "I thought… I thought…"

"What's wrong, Harrry?" Hermione said worriedly. Harry took her hand and helped her onto the back of his broom, not kicking off until he felt her arms around her waist. "What's going on?"

"It's Ron." Harry said. Hermione would have rolled her eyes if not for the obvious pain in Harry's voice. "He… He fell…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He was looking for you… we had a fight… and he climbed up to the waterfall and he fell." Harry landed outside of the tape and waved off the looks of the wizards who turned toward them. Hermione noticed the badge on their robes read 'Auror' and her stomach clenched.

"Is he ok?"

Harry shrugged. "They won't let anyone in to get to him." He said, leading her through the doors of the resort. "Apparently your boy saved him." Harry said, after a bit of hesitation.

"My boy?" Hermione asked blankly.

Harry's tone turned cold. "Malfoy." He said harshly, and before she could comprehend anything, he had disappeared back outside, and was in the air.

"Well that was rude." Said a familiar voice.

Hermione spun on her heel to find herself face to face with a pair of moonlight grey eyes and a sexy looking smirk. "Draco." She whispered. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "What has gotten into you? You ran…"

"I'm sorry." Draco said. "I'll never… I won't…" he struggled with himself for a moment before stepping away from her and averting his eyes. "I'm sorry." Hermione searched his face. There was something… off… about him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. When he still wouldn't meet her eyes, she gently took his chin in one hand and lifted his eyes to hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco grunted. His eyes widened when he seemed to see something in her eyes. He gulped and stepped back again. "Uh…" he cleared his throat. "So, did Potter tell you about Weasel."

* * *

"He said that 'My boy' saved him." Hermione turned on her heel to observe the closed off Hospital Wing, and so missed the faint blush that was playing on Draco's cheeks. He glanced at her, before sighing.

She trusted him. Damn. It was obvious in her eyes. She wanted him near her, didn't want him to leave her…

Draco was filled with confusion. How had this happened?

"I… I saved him." He blurted. Hermione turned to him in shock. He offered her a hesitant smile. Since he had realized he wanted her, more than he'd admit, he felt so… odd… around her. Not to mention the whole thing with Potter running off with her. He wasn't ready to let her go. Not now, not ever.

"Really?" Hermione whispered in awe.

"Why so surprised, Granger?" Draco laughed when her face changed along with the use of her last name.

"Well, thanks for saving him, Malfoy." Hermione said with a smirk. "Come on, I'm going to my room to get some clothes, and then I'm coming up to practice some more."

"Why do we need to…" but she was already gone. He sighed. There was no stopping that girl. A smile tugged at his lips. That was one of the things that he liked about her. He was whistling when he walked into the elevator, not noticing the girl watching from the shadows.

* * *

Pansy smiled evilly as she waited outside of Draco's room. He was already inside. A little birdie had told her that Granger had been staying in Draco's room. She needed to find out her motives before she let something like that happen.

The stairway door opened, and Granger stepped out, dragging a suitcase behind her. She stopped when she saw Pansy. Pansy offered her a smile and took the bag from her, pulling it towards Draco's door. Granger looked confused.

"Now, Granger, I need to talk to you about our boy." Pansy said pleasantly. Granger flinched. "Now, now, now. Don't be like that. I'm not gonna hurt you." Pansy said. She leaned into Draco's doorway, that way there was no way Granger could get past. "Listen here, though he'd never admit it, Draco cares for you quite a bit."

"I…"

Pansy cut her off. "I don't intend to stay here long enough to here your conformations or denials. I have a date with my boyfriend. But, if you break his heart, you will have me to answer to." Granger gulped and Pansy smiled. "There's a good girl." She placed her hand on Granger's shoulder. Granger flinched. "I hope we become friends, somehow, but for now Draco's wellbeing is all I care about." Granger nodded, her eyes flashing with determination. Pansy smirked. "Good. And don't tell Drakie about this little encounter, or you'll regret it."

* * *

When Pansy disappeared into a room down the hall, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Damn Slytherins were gonna be the death of her. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" came Draco's voice, and she stepped into the now-familiar room, smiling when she saw Draco sitting on the couch with Lleve in his hands.

"What are we practicing for, Hermione?" he asked with a small frown. "Aren't all the bonfires done with?"

Hermione sighed. "This is what happens when you lock yourself in your room for a day, Draco." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Kayla and Johnny announced it yesterday. The best of each of the bonfires are going to compete for the rest of the time we spend here. The winner adds six hundred points to their house, and that almost guarantees the house cup." Hermione laughed softly at the look on Draco's face as she sat next to him.

"So, wait, that means we'll be against each other?" he asked with horror.

Hermione shrugged. "The first competition is a duet, and we get to choose our partners. So, yeah."

"Is there a theme or something?" Draco asked.

Hermione frowned. "Yeah." She said. "The first one has to be a song that wasn't a duet originally."

Draco offered her a smile and kissed her softly on the lips. "We have it in the bag, don't even worry about it."

Hermione smiled. "Alright." She said. "Let's do this."

* * *

A wizened old Auror looked at the way the grass was pulled away and frowned. He turned to his partner and pointed at the way the grass was pulled out.

"What do you think?" the Auror said.

His partner leaned down and examined it. He debated a little, then confirmed his partner's fears.

The Auror nodded and jotted down something on a piece of parchment in his robe. He sent it off with his wand.

* * *

Down at the bank of the small pool the waterfall made, the head Auror picked the paper out of the air and unfolded it. He read it quickly.

_Suspect foul play._

_Question the Malfoy boy._

* * *

Harry was pacing in front of the Hospital Wing door, wondering what the hell was going on. Ron kept getting hurt.

"What are you doing, Harry?" a voice asked. Harry looked up and did a double take.

"Ginny?"

_**A/N: lolwut? Hah. Wondering what's going on? I'LL NEVER TELL! …at least not til the next chapter.**_

_**NOW TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS~!**_

_**Selene Illusinia: lol, I deleted the last sentence from the last chapter after you read it, so you were ahead of the game, but now I guess you're all on the same page now~!**_

_**Orange-Coyote: YES YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON~! ^^ Hah, just kidding. Maybe I'll join your forum. I dunno, with Hogwarts Regenerated, I'm kinda occupied.**_

_**Karma's Angel: Good question. In all honesty, I keep changing who Savior is… but I think I decided for sure this time. Who knows? I might change who it is AGAIN!**_

_**Jesslovessmiles: You're welcome! I updated this chapter super-fast just to save your brain!**_

_**Icedpandacookies: Crap on a craker? That made me laugh! ^^ AHHH WHY DOES NO ONE CARE THAT RON COULD DIE? And I updated fast for you too, because you asked nicely! ^^**_

_**Bella Swan 138: HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT? I mean, I don't think Savior's a girl (OR IS SAVIOR A GIRL? XD) but I don't think I made any gender-oriented things said. I certainly don't remember doing so, anyway.**_

_**YOU! YEAH YOU! REVIEW!**_


	9. Returns and Reality Checks

_**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY~!**_

_**Jeez Louise, where have I been? I SWEAR ON SALAZAR'S GRAVE IT WASN'T COMPLETELY MY FAULT~!**_

_**So, I've actually had this chapter for quite a while, but my desktop computer crashed, and since I was trying to upload it when my computer crashed, I've done absolutely nothing with it. In fact, the second it was fixed, I hastened to upload it. Seriously.**_

_**Also, I started Sophomore year two weeks ago, and it's been a bloody nightmare. Seriously. I'm glad I can get away to write. I now know why adults are always like 'High School was the best and worse years of my life'. I'm just kinda waiting for the 'best' part. -_-**_

_**ANYWAY~! ENJOY~!**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns most of the characters, I own the setting, and Johnny and Kayla.**_

_**Song belongs to: P!nk**_

* * *

_**Put me on the table**_

_**Make me say your name**_

_**If I can't remember**_

_**Then give me all your pain**_

_**I can sit and listen**_

_**Or I can make you scream**_

_**Kiss it and make it better**_

_**Just put your trust in me**_

Hermione was standing on the middle of the stage the competition was to be held on. She was standing so they could only see her side silhouette. She was wearing a tight-fitting grey pants with a light purple belly shirt underneath a matching grey vest and a hat. The vest that matched the outfit pushed her cleavage up considerably. Draco had to admit his girl looked sexy up there. He was standing on the ground at the edge of the stage. It came to his waist, and he could lean forward and watch easily.

He watched as she sang the increasingly suggestive song. Even though they should be practicing, Draco had wanted to play their favorite game. Lyrics. He'd dared her to sing a dirty song, and this is where she'd ended up. Here. On stage. Looking so shaggable he wanted to take her right there in the open.

The stage was outside, near the bonfire spot, and thankfully on the other side of the resort from the Waterfall. He didn't want to be questioned by more Aurors. The initial 'where were you when this happened?' interrogation was bad enough once the Aurors got there. He didn't want to keep getting involved. He saved him. Everyone should just get over it.

_**Oh my god**_

_**Go a little slower**_

_**Oh my god**_

_**What was that again?**_

_**La da da**_

_**Let me feel you baby**_

_**Let me in**_

_**Cuz I understand**_

_**Let me feel you baby**_

_**Cuz I understand**_

Hermione was now sliding down the mic stand and gyrating a bit with the beat. Draco's mouth went dry. She sure did know how to keep a guy from thinking.

As soon as he thought that she started to walk toward the edge of the stage. Draco gulped. Walking wasn't really the word. His eyes were following the way her hips were swaying, but he caught her smirk.

What was she doing?

_**This can be really easy**_

_**This doesn't have to be hard**_

_**Here baby let me show you**_

_**I'll have ya**_

_**Climbing up the walls.**_

"Is that a promise?" Draco asked with a signature smirk. She smirked right back and slid into a frontwards split. Draco took a deep breath. Was she always that flexible? He watched, transfixed as she brought the leg in the back around and wrapped her legs around his hips.

_**You got all the problems**_

_**I think that I can solve**_

_**Why don't you come in here baby?**_

_**Why don't we sit and talk?**_

"Not if that's all we'll be doing." Draco muttered into her neck. She was so _close_ to him. He could feel her delighted heartbeat, fast as a bird's. He felt her shiver.

"Draco…" she whined, the music pumping in the background. She could feel his breath against her neck. It was so delicious she was seriously thinking about leading him back to their room, and him nipping her neck only increased that intense desire to get him alone.

"Yes, Mione?" He growled, low in his throat. Before she answered, he gave her neck an open mouthed kiss that made her gasp. The sound sent his brain into the clouds. Just like that he was gone. He couldn't think. His nerves were going haywire. He wanted her. Now. Watchers be damned.

"Get a room, would you?" said an unmistakable voice. Hermione froze, as did Draco.

He looked around Hermione's blushing face to find…

"Weaselette."

* * *

Ginny Weasley had been in Transfiguration when a messenger said that Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her. She had been nervous, and going through everything she'd done for the entire school year and making a legitimate excuse for everything from throwing away Snape's homework assignment to the re-discovery of Dumbledore's Army. Yes, she had started it back up. It was a sort of helping hand to everyone, seeing as Snape's assignments as a DADA Professor were getting harder and harder as the days past. Ginny wasn't even sure if most of what they were doing was on their level. Apparently he had every year working on the same stuff. First years and Seventh years were all studying the same material. It was probably the stupidest teaching technique since Lockhart.

Dumbledore had told her that he was Floo-ing her in a special connection to Spiritual Oasis because her brother had almost died. Again. Ginny had been worried. None of the sixth years had been able to write, because that would give the position of the resort away. There was no telling how bad Ron was hurt, and so Dumbledore said he'd send her and join them at a later date.

Ginny had realized that that meant she would miss the Ball. It made her a little disappointed, but she packed her summer clothes and went. She had first met Harry outside of the Hospital Wing, and explained the situation. She was to stay with Hermione on the Gryffindor floor. Harry had gotten a little antsy when she said that and had suggested that she'd go find Hermione. She had.

She went and looked around the resort, giving the Aurors a wide birth. She had an uneasy feeling about them. There was something wrong with their odd smiles and serious faces. Ginny went around to the pool, the hot tub, the other pool. The resort was huge and glamorous. She was glad she was here, for other reasons than her dumb brother. Yeah, she was worried, but if Harry's tale of what happened was anything to go by, he had had it coming.

She walked to a spot where she could hear a sultry beat pumping, and turned to see an unmistakable head of platinum blond hair lounging near a stage, a girl who was obviously Hermione in a split before him. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her on the neck. Ginny was shocked that they'd do that in public, but not that surprised. Hermione was a sexy girl, and Ginny had known she could rope any guy. Draco Malfoy was just inside Hermione's high standards. The fact that her brother had made it into Hermione's love list was a shocker to all.

"Get a room." Ginny announced. Hermione, as was expected, scrambled away from Malfoy, and he was furious.

"Weaselette." He growled. Ginny felt goosebumps pop up on her arms, but raised an eyebrow.

"Ferret."

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. She hopped off the stage and engulfed Ginny in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Draco. Was. Furious.

Close. He had been SO close. He had heard it in Hermione's little noises. Close to grabbing her and running back to his room, or somewhere more secluded, and closer. If he could have apparated there, he would have. Instantly. But Weaselette's appearance had Hermione far from aroused, bringing her back to Earth. He didn't need her to be on Earth. He needed her in his bed. Now.

"So you and the Ferret, huh?" Weaselette was saying, in all her fiery red haired glory. She looked like someone who's above everyone, and knows it. Draco didn't like that look on anyone but himself.

"It would seem so, huh?" Hermione said with a sexy looking smirk. Draco frowned. What was she playing at, exactly? She seemed to be…

Hermione winked at him and whispered to Weaselette. Then they both giggled.

"What in Merlin's name…?"

"Sorry, Draco, but Ginny and I have some catching up to do." Hermione said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"But-"

"See you, Ferret!" And with that, Weaselette looped her arm through Hermione's and they walked away.

Draco growled and banged his head down on the stage. Then he did it again.

And again.

And again.

In fact he did it so much that when someone actually noticed, he was getting dizzy, and probably had a slight concussion.

* * *

"What on Earth are you doing?" a voice Draco had been waiting for said.

"Weasel…ette… took … Mione… away…" He said, slamming his head down between each of the words.

"And your counter is to bang yourself bloody on the stage…"

"I don't need your sarcasm." All was silent as Draco continued to hit his head.

There was a tired sigh. "_Stupefy_."

Draco froze. "Pans…" He growled through his teeth.

"Shut up. We're going back to your room." Pansy hopped off the stage and pointed her wand at him again. "_Levicorpus_."

Draco was not amused, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

* * *

Pansy was not impressed by the size of the bump on Draco's head. Not at all. She frowned at it from the edge of his bed. "Pans…?" He asked the blood rushing to his head did not lessen the pain in any way. She raised a dainty hand and reached out as if to touch it. Draco's eyes softened at her apparent tenderness, before she pointed at it, and poked. Draco hissed.

"Put me _down_!" Draco yelled. Pansy shrugged, and he crashed to the floor of his bedroom, the bump on his head hitting the ground first, making him wince in pain.

"I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Before or after you give me a concussion?" Draco demanded, his hand going to his forehead as it throbbed. He seemed to be becoming less and less amused as the seconds passed.

"I wasn't the one banging your head against a stage." Pansy said, pointing her wand at his forehead. One quick healing spell later, and his head was painless, and normal sized.

"Thanks, Pans." He said, feeling his forehead and pulling himself to his feet. "What did you want to talk about?"

Pansy leveled him with her gaze and said it flat out, no emotion in her voice.

"Are you using Hermione Granger?"

Draco stared at her blankly before his world went red. "I'm not bloody _using _her!" He said harshly, his voice full of venom. "Why would I…?"

"She's a part of the Golden Trio, Draco." Pansy said calmly, pulling her legs underneath her so that she was sitting cross legged. "You know how this looks to everyone else."

"Does that include you?"

"Of course not." Pansy looked at him, and he felt suddenly transparent, like she could see straight through him. "But this is only a vacation, Draco. Remember that. We all have to go back to Hogwarts eventually. What then?" Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. Pansy slid off the bed and padded to the door, pulling it open. "Just think about it, ok?"

Draco's mind was already whirring when the door slid shut.

* * *

Neville stood slightly back from the door in which Ron was being tended. He kept trying to see through the small window that was higher up than he was. In one hand was a single rose.

He smiled when Savior stepped out of the room, looking all prim and proper. Savior raised an eyebrow when they saw what he was holding. "Is that for me?"

Neville blushed. "It's for Kayla!" He looked at Savior, all embarrassment gone. "So, what's the verdict?"

"He'll be awake in two days." Savior said softly. "That's all there is to it. We have to get them ready. You know what happens when Ron wakes up…"

Neville nodded. "All hell breaks loose."

* * *

_**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Cliffy. I'm so mean, doing this to all you after this long, but I have to go do homework now, and I don't know when the next time I can update is. Hopefully this weekend, when the homework is non-existant. Esh. I don't really like this chapter. And I have no idea what should happen next. Soooo, my faithful reviewers, what do YOU think should happen next? REVIEW AND TELL ME~!**_


End file.
